Trials and Tribulations
by AVATAR 65
Summary: Set after Naruto comes back with Tsunade,with slight changes. Being a ninja is no easy task, regardless of rank. And for the Konoha genin, there's no exception. Eventually NarxSak. My first story! Romance in later chapters.
1. Return Home, Impassioned Affairs

Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own "Naruto", that, my friends, is the sole property of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto… If only I did, I'd be rich, RICH!!! MWAHAHA!!! Ne, anyways, here's me story: Naruto: Trials and Tribulations:

CHAPTER 1: "RETURN HOME: IMPASSIONED AFFAIRS"

The sun deemed as it was covered by grayish clouds, marking the approach of the night, diminishing the bright once vibrant-colored sky of it's light, now becoming slightly darker as the temperature cooled, the tranqulity of the late afternoon becoming night quelling all in the village of Konoha, and beyond….

DING!!!

Quelling all except two particular ninja, deep in one of Konoha's surrounding forest, who were deep in battle…

DING!! THUD!!

"Ha, ha, I finally beat you, take that!!!" A blond clad yelled, landing gracefully on the ground, sweat glistening his dirty face and clothes, while putting his kunai in its holster.

"Shut up, I.. just lost my footing, that's all." said a raven haired kid, slowing getting up from the ground he just oh so painfully landed on, red eyes reforming to their usual onix-color.

"Yeah, whatever, Sasuke" The boy said as he walked to Sasuke, helping him up. "Why did you want to train so soon Naruto, you just got back." Sasuke asked, wiping the sweat that stained his face. "OOHH!!! I wanted to show you my new move, Ero-senin taught it to me, it's called Rasengan!!" Naruto shouted, grinning ear to ear. "Rasengan, huh? I bet it's no match for my Chidori." Sasuke smirked. "Why didn't you use it during our match just now huh, was it because you couldn't?" Sasuke said, seeing Naruto's face red in anger, and bringing great pride to himself knowing he could make him lose his cool so easily.

"ARRGGHH!!! SASUKE!!!" "Calm down, dead-last, just show it to me now." "Fine!!"

Naruto waited until Sasuke sat down and then begin the preparation for his technique. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!" Naruto yelled, a poof of smoke appearing next to him. Once the smoke cleared, an exact replica of Naruto stood proudly, turning around swiftly and moving both it's hands into the palm of the real one's hand.

A sudden surge of chakra could then be seen swirling around the palm, forming into a bright blue ball, getting bigger and bigger by the second. Suddenly, the clone exploded in a cloud of smoke, seeing as if it's job was done. "See this Sasuke, this is my new move, RASENGAN!!!" Naruto yelled, thrusting the ball of chakra into a nearby tree, showing off it's true power.

As soon as the two made contact, the tree was blown into a spiraling vortex, flying straight back, collecting more trees and debris as it continued it's journey through out the forest, only stopping when it hit the side of a mountain, exploding in a force of chakra and debris, blowing off some of the mountain side all together.

Following the trail back to where the Rasengan was originally launched, stood a proud Naruto, obiviously impressed by this show of power himself. He turned his head slowing, turning to Sasuke with a smirk. "Whoa, Naruto, you've really improved, even more than you did during the end of the Chunin Exams." Sasuke said, remembering the time he witnessed Naruto's true power during his fight with Gaara, in this very same forest.

Naruto was then petrified and dumbstruck because Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, who never complemented or acknowledged anyone's power excluding his clan's, brother's, or his, just openly, of his own free will, gave a complement to him, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Whha.. uuhh.. thanks.. Sasuke." Naruto said. Then suddenly, something in his brain clicked.

'WHHAAAA!!!!! SASUKE JUST COMPLEMENTED ME!!!! THIS WILL ONLY HAPPEN ONCE, TWICE, MAYBE THREE TIMES IN AN ETERNITY!!! GOTTA MILK THIS FOR EVERYTHING IT'S WORTH!!' Naruto thought, a sly smile appearing across his face, so wide it made his eyes squint, giving him his trade-mark fox-like apperance. "Yeah, it's a powerful technique all right, and that time it was only at half it's full power. 'Bout 48 to be exact." Naruto stated slying, acting all cool and aloof.

Sasuke, of course, wasn't fooled. "Yeah right dobe, I saw how much consentration you needed to pull that off. Heck, you even needed a clone to help you get the chakra in place." Sasuke stated accusingly, getting up from his seat and giving a glare at Naruto.

With a simple grunt of annoyance and extreme displeasure in his face, Naruto just jumped up to a nearby branch, then turned around and stated: "Uggghh, just come on Sasuke, it's getting late" And with that begin jumping back to Konoha through the trees and with a smirk plastered on his face, Sasuke followed.

"Uh, I'm hungry, wanna go get some ramen before we head home Sasuke." Naruto groaned, clutching his stomach tightly. "Sure, Naruto, but we'd better hurry, it looks like it's gonna rain soon." Sasuke replied, staring at the slowing approaching storm clouds.

As they walked throught the streets of Konoha, they noticed local shops beginning to close, and people heading for their homes for the night. The temperature dropping quite lowly now. When they arrived at the shop, they were surprised to see Lee sitting at one of the stools, eating extremely slowly. "Hey, it's Bushy brows!" At the sound of Naruto's voice, Lee's head turned around, showing his tear-stained face. "Lee, how are you dong I havent seen you since this morning, what did baa-chan say-… what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked towards the shop. "Naruto-kun," Lee began, "She said I should give up being a shin obi, some-something about bone fragments located in my nervous system (sob), I-I could have a-an operation, (sob) but the chances of me surviving are slim…"

"Ohh.." Naruto said sadly, looking down at his sandals, remembering when he had first heard that same diagnosis about three months ago …

_"Are you the jonin responsible for him? If I may have a word…" said one of the medical staff, walking towards Gai across the battle torn stage. "Though he's breathing on his own, he has compound compressive fractures and torn muscles throughout his body."_

_"If that were the full extent of his injuries, we could still expect a full recovery, but.." Gai's eyes begin to water with tears and Naruto begin to shiver, listening closely. "The damage to his attacked left arm and leg is especially severe. I don't want to say this but… this kid's body is destroyed… he'll never recover enough to be a shinobi again." The medical staff person said. _

_The room went quiet…_

_"N.. no way.. You must be kidding.." Naruto whispered…_

"Yeah, I know.." Naruto said, his face showing anguish. Lee continued: " We thought she might be able to help.." Tears began to slide down Lee's face, his brows tilted together. "But, b-ut, she-she said the same thing!!!" Lee yelled, dropping his chopsticks in his half-eaten bowl of ramen.

"I can never be a ninja again…I-I, it is all over…" Lee ended quietly, squinting his eyes shut, attempting to contain his tears.

"No, it-it can't be true, it just can't…." Naruto said, clenching his fist. Sasuke said nothing. Lee opened his blood-shot eyes slightly, opening and closing his mouth to speak, but nothing came out…

Very softly, slight rain could be heard from outside the shop, fastly going from slight drippings to fast pouring.

Lee then chose this opportunity to rise from his stool grabbing his cruches, leaving the money on the counter and slowly walking out the shop, not even bothering to lift up the pieces of cloth hanging at the edge of the shop's enterance, letting them brush past his fast as he weakly walked out, cruches at his side. "Goodbye, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san.." Lee turned around, a light but forced smile across his now wet features, waved goodbye, and slowly walked off, obliviously not caring if he or his green suite got wet.

Naruto just stared, completely forgetting about his original reason for coming to Ichiraku's Ramen, his only corncern for his anguish-ridden friend. "Lee…"

NEXT CHAPTER: "EARLY MORNING TROUBLES: BEGINNING OF A NEW DAY!"

Note: Just to answer a couple of Questions I feel might arise in the reviews, This story takes place after Naruto comes back from his trip to find Tsunade, but with slight changes, those being:

#1 Itachi hasn't returned to Konoha yet, therefore meaning Sasuke was never in the hospital or wasn't power crazy and jealous of Naruto when he returned, but Itachi will make an appearance much later in the story.

#2 Sasuke somewhat acknowledges Naruto's progress as a ninja in my story, yet, he still fells if they were to fight, he would come out on top. Also, since Sasuke was a pretty good guy all until Itachi showed up, he will remain that way until Itachi makes his appearance much later on.

#3 Sakura still has a crush on Sasuke, but over time she will develop feelings for Naruto as well, throughout the story.

Ne, I guess that's all the things I wanted to say before this story's review board is filled with complaints about continuity problems. Okay, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also, in about two chapters, this story will be entering one of it's main plotlines about- ne, you'll see!! Hehehe..


	2. Early Morning Troubles

Disclamier: Grumbles I don't own Naruto...

CHAPTER 2: "EARLY MORNING TROULBLES: BEGINNING OF A NEW DAY"

As the rising sun shone brightly in his apartment, Uzumaki Naruto stated his day like every other day. A loud alarm sound, followed by a "_thud_", and then the occasional sway of curse words afterwards. "Curse you to hell" Naruto said, grabbing the device used to rudely awaken him every morning. His grip on it increased in strength tremendously after feeling the pain from the newest lump on his sunny-haired head.

His sudden yet usual fit of rage every morning was always put to rest by the rumbling of his stomach, as it did today. "Umm, some leftover ramen from yesterday sure sounds good."

Drooling slightly, Naruto begin his long, long, long, journey to the kitchen. What made this 7 feet journey so long was the fact that, Naruto, since he became a genin (about a year ago) hadn't bothered to clean up his old, used, regular clothes, and after everyday of hard work with missions, they had been oh so carelessly thrown to the sides of the hallway, along with the occasional ramen cup or too. But no, his apartment wasn't dirty, just a little messy, that's all? Right?

Certainly that's what Naruto thought as he made his way thought the seemingly never ending road of used items, determined to get to the ramen before he died of starvation…

Kakashi awoke with a start, anticipation filling his whole body as he remembered what day it was: 'ICHA ICHA TACTICS: VOL. 17 UNCUT SPECIAL EDITION COMES OUT TODAY!!!!! YAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!' Kakashi thought as he jumped out of bed, already fully-dressed and ran out the door slamming it shut and running down the street like a maniac, not even noticing a strange coupon he left by the door floating outside his apartment, landing softly on the ground, only to be blown away by the wind, it's destination unknown…

After finishing his bowl of ramen, Naruto patted his big belly in delight.

"Ahhh, that's gggooooddd stuff." He said in delight. "Yummy…"

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. "Hmm, visitors this early" Naruto began, getting up from his chair and walking to the front door, slightly annoyed. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see his childhood crush. "Naa, Sakura-chan, what are you doing here" Naruto said, scratching his full belly. "Naruto, we've been assigned a b-ranked mission" Sakura said, the sleep still fresh in her eyes "Hokage-sama told me to get-" "YAAAA!!!!!! FINALLY ANOTHER REAL-NINJA MISSION!!" Naruto exclaimed, obiviously pleased with his assignment to a high ranking mission, but also forgetting about the pink-haired time-bomb next to him. "NARUTO!!! STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!!!" The kuniochi screamed, throwing a punch at the ecstatic boy, and with a swift motion, was found all the way in his apartment, crashed into his wall. "Uhh, the pain, Sakura.. I'll be done in a minute…"

"Whaaaa, were is my coupon!!! I don't have 2,000,00 ryo!! Kakashi yelled, looking frantically in his pockets for the prized coupon that granteed 50 off Kakashi's most prized novel. "Uhh, sir, you're holding up the line.." The bookstore clerk person said. Kakashi's one eye widen, slowing looking at the two-mile long line behind him. "NOO!!!" Kakashi grabbed his head in panic, foam staining the fabric of his mask, jumping all over Konohagakure in distress.

"BLLLAAAAAARRGGHHH!! WHERE IS MY COUPON!!!!!!!!"

NEXT CHAPTER: "TEAM 7'S NEW B-RANKED MISSION"

(Shakes head in sympathy) poor, poor Kakashi, and Naruto too... Look out for that coupon, I plan on it being a running gag in this story!! Heh!!

I know this wasn't the best chapter, but heh, I want some comedy moments in my story!! Anyways, next chapter will have some action, that's a promise of a lifetime!! Believe it!!


	3. Team 7's New B Ranked Mission

I'd like to thank Kane-the-Warrior for the review, it was greatly appreciated!!

CHAPTER 3: "TEAM 7'S NEW B-RANKED MISSION"

"Your mission is to protect the Fire Lord's wife on her way to Suna" Tsunade began. "To discuss political issues and alliances to guard the village against the Sound, the Fire Lord is already there and she needs protection from-" "Sound ninja" Naruto interrupted. "Yes, Sound-nins are trying to attack her, of course they don't want anyone forming alliances with one another. This is a B-ranked mission, you leave at noon! Go to Fire villa, she'll be waiting there." Tsunade said. "Yeah, yeah, I just hope Kakashi-sensi dosen't come late!" Naruto said, resuming his pose of both hands behind his head, a carefree look upon his face.

"No, Naruto, Kakashi will not be joining you on this mission, he has a mission of his own with Asuma, but he hasn't showed up yet, and, unfortunatly, Kakashi has been hospitialized for _embarrasing _reasons." Said the fifth, slight annoyance on her face.

"Wha, a high-ranked mission without Kakashi-sensi, cool, this is my chance to shine!!" Naruto yelled happly, his interests in this mission increased ten-fold. Tsunade only bared a smile, still impressed by Naruto's seemingly never ending determination and eagerness.

Sakura, on the other hand was slightly worried about a high level mission without her sensi there to protect them. True, last righ-ranking mission she had, to chase Gaara and Sasuke, her team could handle it, but still, she worried.

"Why are we taking such a high level mission anyway, Hokage-sama?" Sakura begin, holding her hands in front of her chest.

Naruto's head swiftly turned around, with a look that said: '_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, DO YOU NOT WANT TO TAKE THIS MISSION?!!?!? THIS IS MY CHANCE TO SHINE?!?!?'_

"Sakura, as you know the attack on Konoha during the last Chunin Exam cost us a lot of shinobi, and the damage to the village was great, so at this time we cannot afford to pass down on high-ranking missions such as this, since the payment is greatly needed, and since our shinobi are now limited, unfortunately any and every ninja in this village must take responsibility and start taking higher ranking missions if necessary, even if it means genin. That is what we all have to do" Tsunade explained.

Sakura seemed to be a little convinced by that speech, Sasuke really didn't seemed to care, and Naruto felt excitement rushing through his whole body. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I won't let anything happen to you, promise." Naruto said, smiling scencerly at Sakura.

A light blush could be found on the pinky's cheeks. 'Well, he's always protected me before, and even if he fails, Sasuke-kun will be there.' Sakura thought. 'Yeah but he won't fail' Inner Sakura replied.

"All-right, when I'm done with 'em, they'll wish they never messed with us!!" sceamed Naruto, clenching his fists and throwing them in the air. "Lets go!!"

_TAK.. TAK… TAK…._

The steady sound of sandaled feet hitting the bark of trees could be heard across the outskits of Konoha leading to Fire Villa. "Man, Fire Villa sure is a long ways from Konoha!" complained Naruto, displeased with the long wait before his '_real ninja mission_' could began. "What did you expect Naruto, Fire Villa is in the middle of Fire Country." Sasuke said jumping from branch to branch. "Yeah but who knew it'd be this this far, we'll be exhausted before we get there." Sakura maoned, her exhaustion clearly showing by her inability to keep a steady pace with the rest of her team.

Suddenly, kunai flew out of the bushes, amied towards team 7.

"Look out!!" Naruto screamed, jumping from a branch that only a second later was bombarded with kunai. Sasuke and Sakura followed suite, attempting to dodge kunai that seemed to be coming from all directions. Suddenly, an explosive note attached to a kunai was hurled at the team, the note all ready setting a flame.

"Crap" Naruto screamed, before he and his squad were engulfed in a ball of flame.

As the explosion died down down, the forest was covered in a thick cloud of smoke, and their attacker decided to show their face. "Heh, that was to easy" The attacker said as he walked up to the three severly burned bodies. "Heh, stupid kids hah aha ha!!" Laughed the man.

Then his laughter died down when he noticed the bodies explode in a puff of white smoke. "Wha, replications, but ho-"

A ball of swirling blue charka suddenly hit the man's back, sending him flying backward, spining in a vortex of charka, finally exploding when it hit a giant tree. The man groaned as he slowly got up, blood dripping from his back and mouth, his vision only clear enough to see a orange blur standing in the cloudy distance.

"Hah, don't ever underestimate me, the future Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto!!"

NEXT CHAPTER: "AMBUSHED: THE ARRIVAL OF THE TRUE ENEMY!!"

Well, it wasn't alot of action, but it was some, right? I tried to update as fast as I could. I also added slight NarxSak in there, but, trust me, there will be alot more. And hey, no making fun of me for saying: Fire Villa, I couldn't think of any other name for the place where the heads of each country live. And the Fire Lord is the Daimyo, or warlord, that governs each land. They discuss political issues and what not with the kages and all, you get it right?

I hope you enjoyed it, and since next chapter will have alot of the plot revealed there, it will take me awhile to post it, sorry, put I'll try to get done as fast as I can. Oh yeah, please review, they are greatly appreciated!! Thanks!!


	4. Ambushed: The Arrival of the True Enemy

CHAPTER 4: "AMBUSHED: THE ARRIVAL OF THE TRUE ENEMY"

"What.. I got beat b-by just.. one stupid kid" The bloody man spat out, straining to get up from the crater his body left from hitting the tree so hard. He groaned as he pulled out shards of torn bark from his back. "You punk, you're gonna pay.."

"Heh, I'd like to see how you intend to make me pay?!" Naruto said confidently.

After this remark, a smirk graced the man's face. "That's big talk for someone who let themselves get caught in my genjutsu."

"Hah, we only did that to see who was attacking us, it's always good to know your enemy and this time it looks like the village hidden among the stones!!" Naruto declared pointing at the Stone village headband. 'Also to see who Orochimaru had working for him this time..' Thought Naruto, grabbing two kunai from his holster, seeing the man getting up.

"Hm, smart kid, but did you figure out that you'd be ambushed by this one guy?"

Then, fifteen Stone-nin appeared suddenly from the Earth, all ready to salughter our young hero.

"No, I didn't….he did" Naruto stated which earned him a look of surprise from all his enemys, who seemed to be stunned. "Wha-…. I can't move" A Stone-nin said, all their shadows connected leading into a straight line from behind the bushes.

Naruto smirked "Now Chouji!!!" Suddenly, A giant rolling green ball appeared, ready to crush it's foes.

"Not so fast, Doton: Doryū Jōheki!!!" This cry granted the ground to shake rapidly, releasing a wall of rock towering over all the Stone-nin, granting them a safe escape from their demise. The green rolling meat-ball hit the wall of rock, creating an explosion of debris. "What the hell? We almost had 'em!!" Naruto said, squinting his eyes to say throught the dust flying throught the air.

Shikamaru and a dusty Chouji appeared by his side, looking for their enemies.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru began "Looks like we have another enemy around here hiding" "Yeah, so keep your guard up guys" agreed Naruto.

As the dust cleared away from the forest battlefield, a loud, triumphed, battle cry could be heard: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!"

"Hurry up Sakura, we've got to get back to Konoha and report that our enemy is the country of Earth, along with Sound." Sasuke said, looking back at the slow moving Sakura. 'Naruto' She thought.

Sasuke, noticing her head turned towards where they just left Naruto, knew she was worried about him, and replied: "Sakura, Naruto will be fine, remember, he has reinforcements" "Yeah, you're right, Shikamaru and Chouji won't let anything happen to him" Sakura reassured herself, as she picked up her pace and continued her journey back to Konoha.

'Thank god she gave us reinforcements, though, I still can't believe Shikamaru's a chunin now' Sakura thought, backtracking in her mind to when they first started this mission:

_"Let's go!!" Naruto's boisterious battle cry could be heard two floors down in the Hokage's tower. As the group of genin headed down the steps of the tower, they were hauled to a stop as they heard the fifth's voice again. "Naa, Baa-channn, what is it?" Naruto whined, returning to her office._

_"Then again, Sakura has a point, if I know Orochimaru, he wouldn't just send Sound to ambush Konoha, he'd have some form of reinforcements." Tsunade said, her hands folded in front of her face as she resumed her 'buisness' pose. "Especially this time since he lost quite a few ninja in his last invasion on Konoha..." _

_The room was quite in thought, each face showing concentraton, even Naruto's, his eyes squinted shut. "So," Sasuke began, "another objective of this mission would be to find out who's working in league with Orochimaru and the sound village." _

_"Yes, and for that reason, I will be giving you reinforcements, you'll meet them at Konoha's Main gate and resume the mission as planned." Tsunade announced. "Yeah!!"_

* * *

_"Alright, it's about time to go, where is our reinforcement team?" Naruto asked impatiently, walking around in circles. "Uggh, stop whining Naruto, where're here" A lazy voice said._

_"Huh?! Shikamaru!! And Chouji?!!" _

_"Yep, that's us" Chouji replied, walking along side Shikamaru. "huh? Shikamaru, you're a chunin now?!!" Sakura gasped, pointing at the green chunin vest around Shikamaru's chest._

_"Huh, yep that's right, how troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed. "Heh, were is Ino?" Sakura asked, looking for her best friend. "Oh, Ino's on a mision with her father, and Asuma's 'pose to be on a mission with Kakashi, but Kakashi's hospitalized about some coupon, and Asuma, being the good friend he is, is trying to find it for him, so it's just me and Chouji" Shikamaru replied, staring up intently at the clouds passing by._

_"How stupid, our Jonin sensi is in the hospital over a coupon, disgraceful..." Sasuke said, obviously disgusted. _

_"Yeah, anyways let's get this over with,I've been filled in on the mission so here's our plan..." Shikamaru began..._

'I just hope they'll be all right' Sakura thought, as she and Sasuke continued their journey back to the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

Madame Shijimi, the fire lord's wife, and all her guards were extremely pleased when she saw the Konoha ninja she requested walk into the main mansion in Fire Villa. Although, it was quite strange that there was so _many_ of them, she had assumed after the last attack on there village, Konoha couldn't afford to send alot of ninja out on one mission, but, she paid no mind to it. It was extremely nervracking to know you were about to embark on a journey to another country without protection of some sort. Little did she know, Madame Shijimi's nerves would have been racking now if she knew these _weren't _leaf ninja that were being escorted into Fire Country's most important village. You see, no one on the team sent by Konoha wore glasses, nor was anyone one the team so tall. No, these weren't leaf shinobi walking into the Daimyo's palace, ready to escort the head of Konoha _safely _to Suna, these were Sound shinobi, and they had _other_ plans in mind... 

'Infiltration: Complete...'

NEXT CHAPTER: "RUSH TO FIRE VILLA, DEFEND SHIJIMI!!!!"

Phew, I didn't know I'd write two chapters in one day, whoa, sometimes I surprise myself. Thanks again, Kane-the-Warrior, your reviews are great, I just wish others would review sometimes. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted it to feel like you were watching an episode of Naruto, were nothing is what it seems. And if you couldn't figure it out, that was Kabuto and some sound ninja walking into Fire villa, not Naruto and co. Kabuto and crew plan on taking out the head of the fire country (madame shijimi) so that the Leaf Village will fall. I hope I did a good job writing it out. Now, for sure, the next chapter will be long and action packed (hopefully). Please review, please!!!!


	5. Rush to Fire Villa, Defend Shijimi!

Sorry for the wait everyone, but I had some things to do, one of those things being going to school, which I call: "Hell in a wooden desk" It is, it is, really!! But I still do good!!

Anyways, I hope ya enjoy this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

CHAPTER 5: "RUSH TO FIRE VILLA, DEFEND SHIJIMI!!!!"

"What, the the Earth Country?!! Now there working for Orochimaru, I don't believe it!!" Tsunade said, surprised by Sasuke and Sakura's report. "The ninja who attacked us where wearing Stone village headbands.." Sakura replied.

"But what would they gain by joining Orochimaru?" She asked. "Definitely not military status, since they are just about as powerful as us..." Sasuke said.

"I am beginning to believe they where forced into working with him, either that or tricked into it..." Tsunade began, "Perhaps the same way Suna was tricked into working for him.." Her brows twisted together in thought. "We'll have to investigate this, Sasuke, Sakura, continue this mission as planned, meet back up with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji, and be cautious, we may have more than one enemy here..."

"Hai!!!"

* * *

"Something's going on up at Fire Villa, we're wasting time here" Shikamaru said, while dodging a kunai. "And if I had to guess, it's an ambush.." "But these guys won't let up, they keep coming from everywhere!!" One Naruto said before he exploded by a shard of rock hitting it.

"Uggh, we need to get past these guys!!, Baika no Jutsu!!" Chouji said, his body expanding, blowing away two stone-ninja. "I'll create an opening, and you two run for it, I'll stay behind and take these guys!!"

"Chouji!! That's crazy, there's too many!!" Naruto replied, jumping on a tree banch to aviod a very sharp shard of rock. "He's right, Naruto, you would be the most effective on a mission like this because of your clones, and you need leadership so I have to come, too, so lets go Naruto!!!" Shikamaru yelled, jumping his way through the hord of enemies, trying to get back on track.

"Heh, like we'd let you get away!!" A stone ninja replied, preparing the proper hand seals for his attack. "Doton-Dor-" "Not so fast!!!" yelled a clone,landing a punch on his enemy's face. "Go!!! Naruto, Shikamaru!!!" "Arggh!! Be carefull, Chouji" Naruto said, jumping away to catch up with Shikamaru.

Suddenly, Naruto's path was blocked off by a giant wall of rock, encircling him, Chouji, and the stone ninja in a giant ball of rock. "Shit" Shikamaru cursed, landing on a branch a few feet away from it. " Looks like I'm the only one left, sigh, how troublesome..." Shikamaru signed, extremely annoyed that he always gets this difficult missions. 'I have to get to the Villa before our enemy does, but I also don't won't to leave my comrades. I guess I should help, the enemy probably won't attack until they've led Madame Shijimi out of the country, since it wouldn't make sense to attack in the middle of Fire country.So I guess I've got time for a set back.'

He dug into his pouch and grabed and explosive note and wraped it around a kunai. "Urrghh, how troublesome.." He said, making his way towards the rock dome...

* * *

Kakashi slowly awoke, wondering why he was in the hospitial. "Huuh? What happened?" He asked to nobody in paticular. Then memories came rushing back to him "AAHHHH!!!! THE COUPON!!!!" Kakashi yelled, his head swiftly moving back and forth, frantic. He swiftly jumped out of bed and put on his Jonin vest. "Kakashi-san!! What are you doing?" A nurse asked as she walked in. "Where's my coupon" Kakashi asked, his one opened eye scanning the room. "We've got Asuma out looking for it" She replied. "Asuma?!! He'll never find it!! I've got to do it myself!!" Kakashi grabed his headband, tided it around his head, put on his sandels, and jumped out the window.

"Kakashi-san, you haven't been released yet!! Come back!!" The nurse yelled, running to the window attempting to stop him. "KAKASHI-SAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, what is that?" Sakura asked, staring intently at the looming earth dome appearing above the horizon of trees. "What the hell?" Was his answer, stoping dead in his tracks. Sakura stoped as well. "Huh, is that... Shikamaru?" Sakura said, squinting her eyes to see. Sasuke squinted as well, staring at a small dot on top of the dome. "Yeah it is, this can't be good, come on Sakura"

As the rest of team 7 neared, Shikamara smiled in relief. 'Thank god, they're back' .

"Che, I knew I should have stayed behind, dode couldn't handle it" Sasuke stated, and for some reason this angered Sakura, "You have no right to say that Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled, surprising Shikamaru and Sasuke. Hell, she even surprised herself. She quickly gasped and covered her mouth. 'Since when do I care about what Sasuke-kun says about Naruto?' She thought. Then suddenly they heard a very faint scream coming from inside the Rock dome: "Rasengan!!" was the mufled sound, and right after it reached their ears, they watched in awe as the right side of the dome exploded, a green meatball flying out of the smoke, followed by thousands of orange figures.

"Naruto!!" Sakura screamed happily, running down the side of the dome, followed by Shikamaru and Sasuke. Naruto, his clones and Chouji landed on the hard ground after falling throught a multitude of trees. "Uhh, are you alright Chouji?" Naruto asked weakly, cuts and bruises all over him and his clothes, his clones exploded all over the place. Chouji replied with a simple yeah. "We beat 'em Chouji, we beat 'em" Naruto slowly got up, dusted himself off, and gave Chouji a hand. Chouji then smiled as he saw the rest of their team run towards them. "You guys all right?" Shikamaru asked, slighting panting trying to regain his breath from all that running. "Yeah, we're fine" Naruto replied, his wounds all ready healing thanks to Kyuubi. "Naruto, I'm so gald you're all right, I was worried" Sakura said, looking at him. "Hah hah, thanks, Sakura-chan" Naruto said, looking right back at her. They then began to blush and quickly turned their heads. "Okay, we've wasted enough time, we've got to get to Fire Villa, it might be at risk of getting inflitrated" "Right, let's go!!!"

NEXT CHAPTER: "ESCOURTED BY THE ENEMY"

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it's meeting standard expectations. Anyways, to explain some things: The little Earth dome jutsu the stone ninja used, is similar to Jirobo's earth dome jutsu, the only difference is that the dome in this story dosen't take your chakra. I also brought back that coupon thing again, hope you like'd it Kane-the-Warrior!! It will make a return just like the Naru-Saku-ness everyone loves!!! Oh and if anyone has any questions, feel free to put it in the review and I'll try to answer it when I update. Please review and see ya next time!!


	6. Escourted by the Enemy

CHAPTER 6: "ESCOURTED BY THE ENEMY"

_TAK..._

_TAK... _

_TAK..._

_TAK..._

"Okay guys, this is close enough.." Shikamaru replied, halting the others to a stop. "Wha, why?" Sakura asked as she landed. "Because, if I'm correct, and Fire Villa has been ambushed by either Earth or Sound shinobi, then there's a chance they've got shinobi patroling the perimeter, meaning we can't just barge right in without a plan" Shikamaru answered, his eyes scouting for the slightest sign of an enemy. "Okay, so what's our plan?" Sasuke said.

"Sigh, first, we'll need to a distraction team, to get the others past the guards patrolling the perimeter, that distraction team must not only distract the guards, but take them out also, to make sure the won't interfer later, once that is complete, they will remain there until further notification, next, the other team will need to catch up to the enemy escourting, because, must likely, they've already began leading Madame Shijimi away from Fire Country, and must be planning on attacking her once they've reached the border.." Shikamaru said, pulling out a map and laying it on the tree branch they were all posted on.

As his fingers pointed at the border of Fire country, "Right there is probably where're they'll kill her, the patch of land that is vacant of any paticular ninja village, right before you hit Suna.." Shikamaru continued, "Yeah, right there would be ideal for them because the land dosen't have any ninja village and would be ideal for an unknown assassination." He then rolled back up his map and stood up to strecth. "Alright, the distraction team will consit of Naruto and Chouji, while the pursuing team will be made up of myself, Sasuke, and Sakura." After that, everyone got up, ready to finish this mission. "Alright everyone, remember the plan, Naruto, Chouji, remember, after you take out the guards up ahead, stay put until I reguest your backup throught this" Shikamaru said, handing them all small radios that go around the neck. "If anything comes up, we'll let ya know." "Roger!!" "Okay, let's just get this over with..."

* * *

Ten sound nin patroled around the many forest surronding Konoha's border and Fire Villa, which was set aflame as soon as Madame Shijimi had set off with her _bodyguards_.

"Sigh, so boring patroling these forest, those Konoha Shinobi were probably defeated by our Earth nins" One Sound nin replied, extremely displeased with his dull guarding mission, little did he and his comrades know, things were about to get a little _interesting_...

* * *

Asuma searched all over Konoha for his friend's coupon, but he just couldn't find it. "Argh, this is getting _extremely _frustrating." Then, Asuma jerked as he heard a loud, pitiful scream across the field, "BBBLLLLLLAAAAAARRGGGGGG!!!! WHERE IS MY COUPON!!!!" 'Hm, that must be him right know' Asuma thought, preparing himself mentally for the _pathetic_ sight he was about to see his friend in. "AAASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!!! Havewefoundmycoupon!!!" Kakashi ended the last part for his sentence fast, excited like a little kid about to get a new toy.

Asuma flinched in disgust at the condition of his Leaf comrade. It looked and smelled as if Kakashi hadn't bathed since his rather _unconventional_ release from the hospital. His headband looked as if it was carelessly tossed on his head, barely covering his sharingan eye. His Jonin vest was unzipped, and had stains all over it (probably from all the foam that has been released from his mouth recently). One of his sandels was on backwards, and his hair was extremely messy. "Umm, no Kakashi, I haven't seen it.." Asuma said, extremely afraid of what his friend's reaction might be. "WWHHHHHHHAATT!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT NETHIER!!! BBBLLLAAAGGGHHH!!" This scream was followed by the distressed Jonin to grab his head in a very deranged way, and he began screaming and jumping all over Konoha like a maniac (again), leaving Asuma to watch him in pitty.

"That is truly ashamed, I guess I should go subdue him, but the keyword is _should_, yeah, I think I should go see what Kurenai's up to..." Asuma then began walking down the streets of konoha, whistling his favorite tune...

_

* * *

_

_CRACK... _

_CRACK, CRACK, CRACK..._

_CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK..._

The faint sound of ground cracking caught one of the Sound ninja's attention. "HUH?!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!!" was what he yelled when blonde-haired clones jumped from the newly formed cracked holes in the ground. "Guys!! Get ready!! We're under attack!!" He yelled, turning around to warn his other comrades, only to find them being swept away by a giant, extended arm. "What the?!!! Argh, you little punks!!" He replied, turning back around to meet the one or _ones_ responsible for this. "Heh, we're no punks, we're the real Konoha shinobi your comrades up ahead are impersonating!!" The blond-ones replied, all of them gathering kunai.

"Give it up, it's already over" A fat-one, oopps, I'm sorry, a _pleasing plump_ one replied, appearing from the smoke of his last attack. "We're gonna end this now!!!"

* * *

The supposedly Konoha shinobi grunted in annoyance as they carried Madame Shijimi to her destitination. "What's wrong boys? Can't carry little old me?" Shijimi replied sweatly, petting her cat Tora in her grasp. "Lady, do you know how much this carriage weighs? Not to mention you added on to it?" One _Konoha _shinobi replied, sweat from his straining dripping down his face. "WHHAATTT!! You have no right to talk to the Daimyo's wife that way, with a flick of a finger, I could cut off pay to your village like that!!" Shijimi protested, offended by them even hinting at her _obivious_ weight. The leading shinobi, the one with glasses, waled ahead, a smirk on his face. 'Oh, just wait Madame Shijimi, just wait...'

NEXT CHAPTER: 'FINALLY CAUGHT UP: BATTLE AT THE BORDER!!"

Hope you guys liked this chapter, I personally think it's my best one yet!! I think my writing skills are improving!! After all, this is my first story. Looking forward to your review, Kane-the-Warrior, and hopefully, everyone else who decides to review as well!!!


	7. Finally Caught Up: Battle at the Border!

CHAPTER 7: "FINALLY CAUGHT UP: BATTLE AT THE BORDER!!"

"Naruto, have you and Chouji succesfully taken out the guards patroling the area?" Shikamaru's voice could be heard from the radio around Naruto's neck. "Yep!! Piece of cake!!" Naruto replied happly, his eyes wandering the area for any more enemy ninja. "Okay, good, stay there until further instruction." "Arrgghh, okay..."

"Well, Chouji, looks like we've been put on watch duty now.." Naruto said, wanting to get some action in. "Huh, Chouji, what's that?" Naruto asked, seeing Chouji retrieve something from his pouch. "BBQ chips, want some?" Chouji asked, already opening the bag and grabbing a hand full of chips. "Sure!" Naruto said, running up to him and joining him in sitting down on a log. "Hmm, maybe this watch duty isn't so bad after all..." Naruto replied, muching happly on some chips with Chouji. "Yummy..."

A thin shadow slowly crept it's way across the grassy field, in hopes of petrifying it's targets. One of the targets, the one with glasses, wasn't so easily fooled though..

He threw a explosive note attached to a kunai over to where the shadow came from, ridding himself of the dificulty of trying to find the _rats _hiding in the waist high grass.

As the area where the kunai landed lit up with fire, then died down with smoke, the so-called Konoha ninja carrying Madame Shijimi dropped her carriage, ignoring her protests of dissatisfaction, and drew their weapons, ready to fend off their attackers. The one with glasses swiftly jumped out of the way to aviod being hit by some kunai that felw throught the smoke, unknowling jumping right into the trap.

'Now, Sasuke!!'

"Katon: Goukakayu no Jutsu!!"

A stream of fire then emerged out of no where and engulfed the ninja in flames. Once the fire died down though, they were surpried to see the body explode in smoke, revealing a burned log. "Heh, I knew it wouldn't be this easy.." Shikamaru said, deciding to show his face by emergeing from his hiding spot. Madame Shijimi frantically peeked her head out from her carriage, trying to see whats going on. "What, we're under attack, oh my protect me please!!" She screamed, crushing her poor cat Tora to death.

Shikamaru then showed his headband across his arm and replied: "Lady, I'm not your enemy, I'm the real Leaf ninja that were suppose to escourt you to Suna." Madame Shijimi still wasn't convinced "You could have just stole that headband, you can't trick me, I'm Madame Shijimi!! I know my Leaf ninja when I see them!! She yelled proudly, so oblivious to the fact that she was completely _wrong_. "Whatever lady, we're not here to argue, we're here to save you!!" Shikamaru then dashed up to the hord of enemies, only to be stoped dead in his tracks by a group of kunai hitting his body. His body then fell back, only to explode leave a log where his body should have been. "Don't underestimate these guys" The one with glasses replied. He soon had to jump to dodge a flamethrower headed his way. The genin who shot that flame jumped out of his hiding spot in a swift motion, landing infront of Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, the one with glasses's name is Kabuto, you remember him from the Chunin exams" Sasuke questioned, his eyes darted behind him. "Yeah, I do." Shikamaru said, prerparing his signature ninjutsu. "Well, according to Naruto, he's skilled in the field of medical ninjutsu, and can attack vital spots of your body with his chakra." Sasuke reported, his eyes intently on Kabuto. "Well, since Naruto knowns so much about him, I say we call for his backup, in the meantime, take on Kabuto, I'll handle the others, and you know what Sakura has to do" Shikamaru said dashing off to the group of disguised Sound shinobi, while Sasuke let out a battle cry and ran towards Kabuto.

Madame Shijimi watched the battle safely in her carriage, beginning to get confused as to who's who. Suddenly pink hair was spotted near the enterance of carriage. "Madame, we're the _real_ Konoha shinobi you requested." The pink-haired girl known as Sakura said, trying to convience her. "Remember when your cat Tora got away, and you requested our help to get it? I was on that team, the pink-haired girl" This seemed to trigger Madame Shijimi's memory as she relised who's really who.

"Oh, dear, yes, I remember you now, please protect us." Madame replied, holding her cat like it was life itself. Sakura smiled and nodded her head as she turned back around and guarded her carriage with a kunai in hand.

"AHHH!!" Sasuke screamed as Kabuto hit one of his legs that he was trying to preform his Shishi Rendan technique with with his Mystical Palm technique, sheding a fair amount of blood from his wound. "Shit, Sasuke!!" Shikamaru said, trying to finish off the last two of hie enemies with his Shadow Neck Bind. With Sasuke fallen, Kabuto dashed off towards the weakest member throwing ten kunai her way. "Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled, holding his bleeding leg.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her, taking all the hits from the kunai, then finally, exploding in white smoke. When the smoke cleared, another figure jumped in front of her, this time, with a Fuuma Shuriken in hand. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, Madame Shijimi, I'll protect you all!!" A confident remark like that could only come from the number-one, hyperactive, knucle-headed, Uzumaki Naruto.

NEXT CHAPTER: "WE MEET AGAIN, NARUTO VS. KABUTO: THE DECIDING MATCH!!"

Heh, how'd you like that. Sorry it wasn't that long and no coupon thing was in this one, but it will make a return!! Also to answer a few questions that you might be wondering about this chapter:

#1 Naruto told Sasuke about Kabuto because he had already found out about Kabuto during his trip to find Tsunade, remember?

#2 The setting of this chapter is like a big grassy field, with the grass being really tall, being perfect for hiding and ambushing in. Just think of this setting as the setting of the Lee, Gaara vs. Uhh, what's his name, the bone guy, Ki-something, I forget, but you know what I mean!!

Please read and review!!


	8. We Meet Again, Naruto vs Kabuto

CHAPTER 8: "WE MEET AGAIN, NARUTO VS. KABUTO: THE DECIDING MATCH!!"

A slight breeze could be felt across the field, the grass flowing smoothly with the wind beneath the feets of many shinobi, including two of which that were about to engage in battle...

"Naruto-kun, I didn't think I'd be seeing you so sonn, after our last encourter..." Kabuto said, a smirk across his face. Naruto glared, his grip on the Fuuma Shuriken tightning..

"Naruto.." Sakura began, looking at his back. "Sakura, protect Shijimi, I'll handle Kabuto" Naruto replied, his head turned slightly to see behind him. "Naruto, where's Chouji?"

Sakura asked, turning her head left and right looking for their comrad. "You'll see..." was Naruto's reply as he jumped in the air forming his signiture jutsu, Fuuma Shuriken in hand. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!" Fourty clones fell from the sky, each holding their own Fuuma.Once they landed, the clones began a dash towards Kabuto and the last two Sound nins, giving Shikamaru the chance he needed to aid Sasuke's wounded leg.

With a wicked smile and an adjustment of his glasses, Kabuto sprinted on ahead, his palms glowing blue, signifying his use of his Shosen Jutsu (Mysical Plam Technique).

Once within the army of clones, Kabuto began swinging away, white smoke clouds appearing all over the group. "Thanks, Shikamaru" Sasuke said, thanking Shikamau in his aid of his bleeding leg, now bandged up. "Yeah" Shikamaru looked ahead towards the battle, white explosions all over the place. "Sigh, we'd better help Naruto.." Shikamaru then, after taking a glance at the sun, took out two kunai, threw 'em, and dashed on off up ahead towards the two remaining Sound ninja, planning to finish them off to reduce their enemy count to one.

"Heh, here comes that brat" One of them sneered, standing proudly, not even paying attention to what was happining to the kunai he just dodge shadow behind him. Luckily the other had some brains to pay attention to the one he dodged, after exaiming Shikamaru's technigue's during their last fight, and dodged the thin shadow creping threw the grass. "Move, idiot!!" He replied, warning his other comrade, but it was too late, and the shadow already began creeping up to his body, slowly making his way up to his neck..

_SNAP, SNAP!!_

Was the sound made when his neck was snapped by Shikamaru's technique, ending that one's life. "One down, one to go." Shikamaru smirked, his shadow making it's way to the last target at an increasely fast rate. The sound ninja dodged the shadow, cockily mocking Shikamaru's tactics to the point where he didn't even notice himself falling right into his trap. Suddenly, a flame was shot towards the Sound's back. Once he was aware of the ever increasing amount of heat he was feeling from behind him, it was too late. His body glistended as he was severly burned. "Good job, Sasuke.."

Kabuto swiftly made his way through the clones, leaving a trail of white smoke behind him. Then, out of the blue, Kabuto felt a blade enter his back, blood spurting from the wound. "Yes" a Naruto cheered, falling from the spot where he throught the kunai, only to grunt in annoyance as the body turned into a log.

"Crap-AHHH!!!" Naruto yelled, a sarp kick knocking him down before he, too, poofed out of existance. "Argh, take this!!" the Narutos yelled simutaniously as they all through kunai and shuriken from all directions, convincing Kabuto to jump upwards. Since there was no target to hit antmore, the weapons flew past each other, aiming towards the Narutos.

_POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF!!!_

"Too easy Naruto-kun, I would have hope your tactics would have improved since our last meeting.." Kabuto remarked, still in the air. "Heh, they have" Came a voice from the white smoke below him, a Fuuma Shuriken spinning its way out of the smokescreen. "Heh" Kabuto cockily remarked as he slightly tilted his head, the giant shuriken zooming past him towards the sun, blinding everyone's vision of it.

"NIKUDAN SEHSHA!! THE HUMAN BOULDER!!!"

What was once a Fuuma Shuriken when it went up, a giant spiining meet ball took it's place when it came down. 'Awsome job, Naruto, Kabuto can't dodge this one since he's in the air, plus the gravity from Chouji's fall makes his attack even more powerfull!!' Sakura thought in awe, still guarding Madame Shijimi and her carriage.

'We've got 'em' Naruto thought watching from the ground. Kabuto smirked, "This can't beat me!!" Kabuto yelled, his hands glowing blue, the chakra blasting from his plams.. "Shit!! Chouji, move!!!" Shikamaru yelled as he saw Kabuto's plams rip through the spinning ball, stopping it's rotation in it's tracks. Even thought it stopped spinning, the ball still was falling, Kabuto struggling under it's force.

_THUD!!_

Once the ball hit the ground, it sent up a cloud of debris, shaking the ground beneath it. 'I hope this worked..' Sasuke thought, his eyes intently on the thinning cloud of smoke...

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOOOOOOUUUUUUU, BBBBBBAAAAAABBBBBYYY?!!!" Kakashi screamed, standing on a pole, still looking for his coupon. "Kakashi, please shut the hell up!!" Came a random voice from the crowd of villagers beneath him. "YO, YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, I WON'T REST UNTIL I FIND MY COUPON!!" Kakashi yelled back, dodging a pan and two bowls. "BLLLAAAA!!! COUPON!!!"

"Kakashi, I heard that my rival was looking for some coupon like a maniac, but this, this is ridiculous.." came the reply of Maito Gai, standing on a roof nearby. "Gai, help me find my coupon. BLLAAAA!!" Kakashi asked, my foam stains forming around his mask. Gai shook his head. "No can do, I've been sent to stop you!!" Gai replied, showing his extremely white teeth and since he was standing at an angle where the sun shone on his face, the shine from his teeth was magnified ten-fold. Kakashi saw a beam of white light enter his eyes, and he screamed in morbid pain, holding his eyes and once again, releashing foam from his mouth.

"BBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! MY DAAAAMMMMMMNN EEYYYYYESSS!!" He screamed, loosing his balance and falling of the pole, hitting more poles, wires, clothing lines, advertising signs, more wires, roofs, people on the way down. Once the finally thud was heard, it was ackwardly quiet where Kakashi's body had landed and Maito serously wondered if he accidently over-did it and killed his rival.

"Uhh, opps.."

* * *

A tall, slender figure made it's way out of the crater in the ground, limbing slightly, and everyone knew it wasn't Chouji. "Time to end this with my new moves!!" Naruto said, forming his replication hand sigh. Five Narutos jumped in the air and began spinning rapidly, each with the heel of their legs out: "Bunshin: Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi!!" (Clone spinning heel drop) Each heel slammed into Kabuto's shoulders, then flipped off and began the next round: "Bunshin: Taiatari!!" (Clone Body Blow) Each Naruto then headbutted Kabuto in the stomach, sending blood through his mouth.

The real Naruto's hand then had a ball of chakra engraded into it by a clones help, the charka swirling at full speed, slowing reaching it's full power. "Eat this: Rasengan!!"

NEXT CHAPTER: "FINAL BLOW"

Welp, how was it, I promise, the next chapter will be the last of this mission arc, then the real fun begins!! MWHAHAH!!! Anyways, what became of Kakashi, is he okay? And will he ever find that coupon? Who knows? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, please review!! Thanks!!


	9. Final Blow

AN: If ya don't know what Naruto's two new Bunshin moves are below, then watch epsidoe 157: "Run, Curry of Life!!" Even thought it's a filler (I HATE fillers), it's good to me because of those two moves. Oh, I don't own Naruto.

CHAPTER 9: "FINAL BLOW"

"Bunshin: Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi!!" (Clone Spinning Hell Drop) Five Narutos jumped into the air, spinning rapidly, each one with the heel of their right leg out. They flew towards the beaten Kabuto, each one of them slamming their leg into his shoulders. Flipping off and landing on all fours quickly, the Narutos simulatinously shouted: "Bunshin: Taiatari!!" (Clone Body Blow) Using the previous land as a temporary thrust of speed, the five clones swiftly slammed their heads into Kabuto's stomach, causing him to gack and cough up blood.

He then heard the sound of chakra spinning rapidly behind him and flashbacked to his previous fight with Naruto, and remembered only one attack in his arsenal makes that noise. "Eat this: Rasengan!!" Naruto then began thrusting his right hand forward, aiming for Kabuto's back, Rasengan in hand. Kabuto's plams once again glowed a skyish blue color, swiftly grabing Naruto's right hand and shoved it downward, and using his fall as momentum, flipped above Naruto. Naruto's Rasengan hit the the ground, exploding on contact. Kabuto grinned, but only for a second as he felt a Kunai pierce his side. "Ahh, you.." He replied, glaring at Shikamaru and Sasuke across the field. "Now, Sasuke!!" Sasuke dashed towards Kabuto while throwing kunai his way, while Shikamaru's shadow swiflty flew past him. Kabuto dodged the kunai and jumped above to dodge the shadow.

'Naruto...' Sakura worried, looking over towards the smokeing crater past her and her client, Shijimi.

Another kunai swiflty flew past the airborn Kabuto, only to be caught by someone who had just emerged from the ground. "What?!!" Kabuto's widened eyes could be seen through his glasses as the kunai struck his backside. He could fell the blood staining his purple shirt and sliding down his back. With a swift motion, Kabuto's glowing hands hit his backside attack, sending him flying backwards, only for the blond attacker to explode. 'Damn, Naruto-kun's improving.' Kabuto thought with a smirk, removing the kunai from his back, using it to deflect the others headed his way.

_DING, DING!!!_

_DING, DING, DING, DING!!!_

"Hah, this is the team Konoha sent to protect its Daimyo. Pitiful." Kabtuo sneered, fixing his glasses as he landed on the kunai scattered field. "This is all you've guys got.."

"Heh, not at all.." Once again, Shikamaru's shadow made it's way over to Kabuto, gaining more distance by running into all the kunai's shadows because of the way the sun was positioned. "Heh, that was the reason for throwing all those kunai, to gain more distance by absorbing the kunai's shadow.." Kabuto smiled, easily dodgeing the kunai by jumping backwards. 'Perfect' Shikamaru thought.

Suddenly, a visible wire could be seen tied to all the kunai Kabuto was surrounded by, the lines all forming into a straight line leading towards..."Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cheered, already knowing what was about to happen.

Sasuke then preformed the correct hand signs needed to preform one of his signature jutsus, ending with the Tiger sign.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!!" Sasuke then shot a giant flame that resembled a dragon towards Kabuto, the flame burning intensly on the lines. "Heh, like I'd get hit with that!!" Kabuto yelled, jumping upward, only to frown when he noticed thousands of little shadows on the grassy field below him. "You don't have a choice!!" Came the simulatinous yell from the thousands of Narutos that pushed Kabuto back down and formed a barrier of clones around him, leaving a slight spot for the flaming wires to still reach Kabuto, and enabling him from escape.

"I'll just blow past these clones." Kabuto replied, his hands glowing blue, but just when he was about to jump and swing, he found his body enable to move. "Wha-at!!" He hissed, seeing Shikamaru's shadow combined into the shadow from the barrier of Narutos, which he was standing in. "Heh, we've got you now!!" One of the Narutos snickered a foxlike grin as Sasuke's flame reached it's target.

_POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF,_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

As all the clones exploded and Kabuto's screames died down, Mdame Shijimi took this oppurtunity to emerge from her carriage, holding her cat Tora like it was no tommorow. "You did it!!" Sakura yelled to her team as she and Shijmi ran towards them, a battle they had finally won..

"We're not out of the woods just yet." Shikamaru said, rubbing his now acking neck. "Yeah, Sikamaru's right, we've still got to get Shijimi to Suna.." Naruto siad, helping the dizzy Chouji from the crater he was in. "Ohh, what I miss..." Chouji asked, dazed.

* * *

"GAII!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP HIM, NOT KILL 'EM" Tsunade yelled from her office window, almost at the point of throwing her chair and maybe even some facuilty at the jonin standing on a nearby roof.

Gai sheesply rubbed the back of his head while holding Kakashi's lifeless body on his back. "I um.. well... he um..huh?" Gai tried to explain, but stoped dead when he felt movement on his back. "Kakashi?" Gai asked. "Hmmm, coup-" Kakashi whispered. "What is it?" Gai asked. "Cou-cou..." "Yes" Gai edged on.

"CCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!! BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kakashi let out a screech and jumped off Gai's back. "I'll find that damn coupon if it's the last thing I do!!" Kakashi then sped off. Tsunade watched in disgust. "Sigh, Gai I am making this your mission, stop Kakashi, BUT DON'T KILL HIM!!" She made the last part clear. "Hai, Hokage-sama!!" Gai then chased after Kakashi, and Tsunade went back into her office, both of them oblivious to the fact that Kakashi's coupon was right under their noses, laying peacefully on the ground below.

"Huh? What ya find Akamaru?" Inuzuka Kiba asked as he spotted his dog sniffing something on the ground. "What's this... a coupon?"

* * *

"Guys, check this out" Came Shikamaru's voice from across the field. "Huh? What's up Shikama-oh no..." Sakura said as she and the others arrived at the scorched patch of land where Kabuto's body should have been. "I knew that was too easy..." Sasuke glared. "Crap, if I remember correctly, Kabuto likes to gather all the information on all his oppentents right?" Shikamaru turned. "Uhh, yeah, right." Sakura said. "And, Naruto" Shikamaru's gaze turned towards him. "Didn't you say he was in league with Orochimaru?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah, but I don't see the po-" Naruto paused, Kabuto's scheme finally beginning to click in. "Yup, that's right Naruto, not only was his mission to try to kill our Diaimyo's family, but, it was also a side objective, and that objective was to gather more information on us."

"Good job, Kabuto, your ability never ceases to amaze me.." Orochimaru sneered in his dimly lit lair. "Now, it begins..."

NEXT CHAPTER: "KONOHA HOMECOMING"


	10. Konoha Homecoming

Sorry for the delay everyone, but school (a.k.a hell in a wooden desk) has been just what it's alias suggests: HELL. Anyways, it's the weekend so here's chapter 10:

CHAPTER 10: "KONOHA HOMECOMING"

"Kakashi, this is insane, we can find you another coupon.." Gai stated, staring disbelieveling at his rival, who was breaking into his 23rd home today, threatning to kill the owners of the home if they didn't tell him where his coupon was. "Sigh, he won't listen to reason..." Gai signed, jumping through the hole in the villager's home made by a Raikiri.

"Stop, Kakashi!!!" Gai yelled, running towards Kakashi. Kakashi swiftly dodged Gai's dynamic kick and ran out the house running down the street, leaving a trail of foam on the ground. "Kakashi, wait!!"

"Never, never, never, never!!" Kakashi stoped, turning around, facing Gai, an idea now roaming his gray-haired head. "Oh, Gai..." Kakashi started, a sly tone to his voice.

"Huh, what is it, Kakashi?" Gai asked. "What I'm doing now, looking for this coupon, is a part of a super-secret-special-youth training regement." Kakashi stated, knowing anything with the power of youth in it will fool Gai. "WHHHAAAAA!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO BEFORE KAKASHI!!! I SHALL JOIN YOU ON THIS YOUTH TRAINING, FOR MY YOUTH WILL BURN THE BRIGHTEST!!!" Kakashi smiled under his foam-stained mask. 'Good, all according to plan, and, now that I have allies, it will be all the more easier to find my beloved coupon...' Kakashi thought. Together, the disfunctional duo made their way across the village, ready to spead some havoac if neccessary...

* * *

"What kind of coupon is that?!! 50 off Icha Icha Tactics Vol. 17!! That's a pervy book!!" Ino screeched as she walked out of her family's flower, noticing what Kiba was holding. "No, Ino, this isn't mine!!" Kiba explained, defensively waving his arms in front of his face, stopping in front of her. 

"I was walking Akamaru and we found it.." Kiba stated, looking at the coupon. "Ergh, who would even want to use this coupon to buy such a pervy book..." Ino asked, disguted by the book and it's contents. "I dunno..." Kiba replied, shaking his head around to see anyone walking by that he thought might be _pervy._ But then again, none, he thought, would openly show their _perverted _side. At least, that's what he thought.

"I WOULD!!!" came a yell across the street. Both Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru swiftly turned their heads towards the direction of the sound. "Huh, who are you?" Ino asked. The figure did an anime-fall before quickly getting back up, doing a gracefull dance while adjusting his black glasses. "It is I, Ebisu!!!" He yelled in a pose so ridiculous it could be compared to one of Gai's.

* * *

"Alright, we're done with this mission, now back to Konoha!!" Naruto happily replied, jumping through the trees leading back to Konoha. Naruto, Shikamaru and the rest of their team had succesfully escourted Madame Shijimi to Suna with her husband and now on their way back to Konoha. Sakura only smiled at his hyper-active antics, thankfull that they hadn't ran into Gaara, luckily they had been out on a mission. Only little did she know they'd help out a lot later in their lives (Foreshadowing, anyone?) _

* * *

_

_TAK_

_TAK_

_TAK_

_TAK_

_TAK_

After a while of running around Konoha as a duo, Gai and Kakashi got into an arguement about who should lead the _'Special-Super-Secret-Youth-Training-Regement'_, and decided it be best if they split up. Unfortunatley, Gai had never seen the coupon they where looking for, and didn't have a cule as to how it look. "Uhh.." Was the sound that escaped his lips as he stood on a roof, scanning his brain trying to remember a image of it.

"Well, I have no idea what it looks like, but, IT IS YOUTH TRAINING!!! I CAN'T FAIL!!! I WILL SEARCH ALL OF KONOHA TO MAINTAIN YOUTHNESS!! REGARDLESS TO THE FACT THAT I HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR LOOKS LIKE!! BUT THAT IS NOTHING FOR THE POWER OF YOOOUUUUUTTTHHHHHHH!!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Gai looked down. "Huh? Asuma, Kurenai?" He asked, looking down. "Gai, what I just heard... have you forgotten the reason why you were chasing Kakashi?" Asuma asked, Kurenai sliently shaking her head in pity.

"WHY YES, ASUMA, THE REASON IS BECAU-WAIT A MINUTE!!! I'VE BEEN TRICKED!!" Gai realized, his youthfull fist now falling to his sides quite _unyouthfully_...

"Gai, where is Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. Gai quelled his ranting just in time to hear her question. "Huh, oh Kakashi elected to search the other side of Konoha, while I searched this one" Gai answered, jumping down to meet his fellow Jonin.

With a sign, Asuma took off, followed by Kurenai and Gai. "Gai, what the hell is wrong with you, falling for something like that.." Kurenai shot a glare at Gai, who only grinned a nervous grin. "Hokage-sama's gonna want to hear about this..." Asuma smirked while Gai took a nervous gulp. "Uh oh..."

* * *

"Ebisu? Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked, as he and Ino stared at the black-suited man. Ebisu just adjusted his glasses as he jumped off the roof he was posted on, slowly walking towards the three. 

_RUFF!!_

_RUFF, RUFF!!_

"You have the limited-edition coupon.." Ebisu admired. A trickle of foam slid down his chin, he slowly began trembling. "Uhhh... I need that couupon..." Ebisu muttered..

"Get the hell away you perv!!" Ino yelled. Kiba grabbed a kunai, ready to fight if neccessary...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!!!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" Kiba, Ino, and Ebisu said, their heads all turning toward the direction of the sound.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY COUPON!!!!!!" The masked man replied, landing gracefully on the ground across from them. "Kakashi-sensei!!" Kiba and Ino replied.

"Kakashi, this coupon is yours?" Ebisu asked, a little disappointed. "Yeah, I've been looking for it for a while now.." Kakashi replied, walking towards the group. "Huh? This is yours.." Kiba began, handing the coupon to Kakashi, but before it could reach his hand, a strong gust of wind blew its way past, blowing the coupon out of Kiba's hand.

"UHH, AAAHHHHH THE COUPON!!!" Kakashi screamed, chasing after the coupon for dear life, raming into people on the busy streets of Konoha.

_THUD_

"Hey!!"

_THUD, THUD_

"Watch it!!"

_THUD_

"What the hell?!!"

_THUD, THUD, THUD_

"STOP THAT COUPON, PLEASE!!!"

"On my.." Kiba and Ino looked, surprised a coupon could hold thay much value to a grown man. Ebisu quickly dashed off ater him, shouting that he would help him on his quest to get the coupon if he agreed to let him read it sometime. "Well, see ya around Ino, gotta finish walking Akamaru" Kiba said, turning around with his small beloved dog.

"Uh, okay, Kiba, by the way, do you know where Sakura is?" Ino asked. "Huh? Sakura? Oh, she's on a mission with Naruto and the rest of your team." Kiba answered.

"Oh, okay, see ya around Kiba."

* * *

"We're finally back!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped his way back into Konoha, as happy as ever. "First stop, Ichiraku Ramen!!" He yelled, ready to eat his weight in many, many bowls of miso ramen. Unfortunetly, his plans would have to be put on hold by a familiar voice. "Hold it Naruto, we've got to report to the Hokage about the mission" Shikamaru said, still rubbing his sore neck. 

Naruto turned his head behind him, an annoyed look on his face. "Aaarrgghh, Baa-chan's report can wait, I'm hungry..." Naruto grumbled. "Here then, this will have to please your stomach for now.." Chouji said, handing Naruto a bag of potato chips.

Sasuke snorted in annoyance. "We're wasting time, I need to start training.." He said, glaring down at his cut leg, angry with himself he was the only one with a wound.

"Sasuke-kun's right" Sakura said. "Let's go to the Hokage first, and get this report done with" She paused, seeing Naruto's annoyed face. "And after that, we can both go to Ichiraku's for some ramen, kay?" She ended the last part sweetly, batting an eyelash at Naruto, who could barely contain his happiness. "ALRIGHT!! LET'S GO!!"

* * *

"Damn, I lost it.." Kakashi groaned, his body laying in a tree in the outskirts of Konoha, surprised his flee from the enrarged women lead him this far out. "I lost it, forever..." Mouthed his foam-stained mask, as he slowly got up from his spot. He could barely remember what happened, one minute he had the coupon right in his hands... and then that fucking wind came along and blew his happiness away from him. 

He remembered chasing the coupon across the village, with Ebisu darting towards it as well, but once they went through that women's bathhouse, he lost his only comrade. Man, Naruto was right, Ebisu really was a closet-perv. There was so much blood running from his nose he passed out. That left only him, and the coupon. The steam they were in was thick, he could barely see, he remembered women's screams and the burning feeling of scorching hot water being released onto his skin. Then it got fuzzy. He saw the coupon fall in the water, the scorching hot water. He screamed in horror as he saw the ink smear and float in the water, leaving it just a regular piece of paper with no value at all. It was all over..

How the hell did the coupon fly into the women's bathhouse anyways, of all the places. It didn't make sense, and Kakashi's brain was hurting to much to figure it out. His limp body fell from the tree and hit the ground with a thud. His head hurted, he was tired, he was delusional, he needed rest. He flet sleep take over his senses, and no matter how hard he tired, he couldn't fight it. 'Ohh, coupon...ZZZZZZZZZZ'

* * *

"Ne, old man, one miso ramen for me and" Naruto paused, turning to look at Sakura. "Oh, umm I'll have one too please" She smiled. "Good choice Sakura-chan, I think miso's the best!!" Naruto grinned. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. 'Wow, being with Naruto... isn't so bad...' She thought, staring at the counter while waiting patiently on her food. 

"Ne, Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice took her out of her thoughts. "Why did you, well... ummm, decide to have ramen with me?" He asked, seeming kind of nervous to ask.

Sakura thought over this question, not really knowing the answer herself. "Well" She began. "You've been really good to me ever since I met you, you've even saved me, and well, I..I just thought I'd give you a chance..." She said, slightly smiling. "Just think of this as a thanks for... all the times you've saved me, and.. for just being you Naruto, kun." She smiled when she saw the look on Naruto's face when she added the suffix. The look of shock and surprise was completely erased though when his nose picked up the scent of ramen approching.

"Here ya go, two miso ramens." The old man said, sitting each bowl to their individual owner. "Thanks" Sakura said, handing Naruto a pair of chopsticks and grabbing some for herself.

"Itadakimasu!!!"

NEXT CHAPTER: "SASUKE'S REQUEST"

Poor Kakashi, the coupon has been destroyed. Sigh, there goes my running gag, guess I'll have to make another, or perhaps, I'll revive the coupon in some sick, twisted, witch-brew ritual. MMMWWWAHAAHAHAHA(cough). Anyways... I added a little NarutoxSakura romance, maybe I'll put more in next chapter, but I don't it, sice I plan on next chapter being an all Sasuke one. But who knows.

Oh yeah, at the beginning of this chapter, Sakura was glad they hadn't run into Gaara and his siblings because no one has seen them since their little _encounter_ when Gaara was half-Shukaku, so no one knows they changed yet, and they won't know till my story gets to the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, that's why the team is still on distrustfull and somewhat scared of Gaara, well at least Sakura is.

Alas, please read and REVIEW!!! Thanks again!!


	11. Sasuke's Request

BEHOLD!! THE RETURN OF A VERY _YOUTHFULL _CHARACTER!! One of my favorites actually, see if you can guess who it is (you should be able to though!!)

CHAPTER 11: "SASUKE'S REQUEST"

Sasuke stared intently at the ground as he walked back to his home, shivering slightly when a cold rush of wind hit his bare arms and legs. He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark as the sun set and the stars and moon could be seen just barely. He grumbled in annoyance at his cut leg.

'I'm the only one with a wound' He thought, hands in his shorts pockets. 'I need to start training immediately, but with who?' As he passed the training fields, he heard a loud cry. "Huh?" He said, snapped out of his thoughts.

As Sasuke walked in the direction of the sound, he saw a little green dot hunched over across the training fields. "Lee?" Sasuke asked, calling over to the dot. He asumed he was right as the dot stopped moving and turned around, confriming his accusations. "Uh, Sasuke-kun?" Lee got up from his sit, dusted himself off, and made a dash towards Sasuke.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked, flexing his muscles.

"Hn, Lee, I thought your body was still hurt from your fight back in the Chunin Exams" Sasuke said, curious as to why a broken-boned shinobi was out training. Lee stopped his punches towards the air at this. "Oh! Yes! I took the operation and it was a succes! Thanks to Hokage-sama's exceptional healing abilities! Though I still have a few problems now and then, I am back to normal!!" Lee exclaimed, proving his point by sending a fast kick into the air. "Well then, how about we test your recovery by sparring with me?" Sasuke challenged.

Lee paused and seem to be taking this into consideration. He answered by putting his hand in front of his body, and folding the other behind his back, getting into his trademark stance. "Yes, it would be nice to once again test my ablilities agaisnt you, Sasuke, as I'm sure your Sharingan has developed since our last match." Lee smirked.

Sasuke got into his stance as well. "So, how are we gonna do this?" He asked. "Whatever you want. I wish to test my skills agaisnt the best" Lee answered, concentration all over his sweaty face. "Alright, you asked for it..BEGIN!!" Sasuke then dashed towards Lee and sent a punch his way, which was easily dodged and countered by a kick into Sasuke's stomach, causing the Uchiha to gack.

'Shit, he's gotten faster!!' Sasuke thought as he grabbed Lee's ankle and twisted, only to promote another swift kick from Lee's other leg into his jaw, sending him flying upwards. Before his body could come back down however, two bandaged hands wrapped themselves around Sasuke's waist, spinning his body rapidly.

'The Lotus!! I've got to counter!!' Sasuke thought as he grabbed Lee's hands and pulled them apart, spinning Lee around so that he was now behind him. Sasuke smirked as he let out a cry: "Shishi Rendan!!" (Lion Combo) Lee's eyes squinted shout as he felt the consecutive kicks hit his body, followed by the last one on contact with the ground. Before Sasuke could remove his leg from Lee's body however, Lee grabbed the leg and pulled it, and, along with Sasuke, was sent backwards.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Lee screamed as he ran towards Sasuke, sending a punch into his jaw bone, followed by a kick into his stomach, sending blood through his now wide open mouth. Sasuke quickly regained his footing as he jumped a few steps back while forming handsigns, signaling the arrival of one of his fire jutsus.

"Katon: Goukakayu no Jutsu!!" Sasuke said as he exhaled a stream of fire in Lee's direction. "Gaa!!" Lee jumped in the air dodging the flames, throwing shuriken toward the Uchiha. Sasuke stopped the jutsu just in time enough to grab a kunai and deflect the shuriken headed his way. "Heh, getting serious, eh? Fine!! So shall I!!" Lee shouted, his fist balled tightly as he dashed towards Sasuke. With his Sharingan now activated, Sasuke clearly saw Lee's moves, and this time, his body was quick enough to dodge them.

A kick sent Lee's body hitting the ground hard, a trail of blood down his mouth. 'I see, what I saw in the Chunin exams was no mistake. Sasuke can now dodge my moves and mimic my normal speed.' Lee thought as he got up. 'But I doubt he can mimic my true speed'

Sasuke's smirk was wiped clean off when he saw Lee removing some weights from his legs. 'Naruto did say something about Lee having weights on all the time. He also mentioned that they were insanly heavy. If that's the case, I'd better be carefull.' Sasuke thought, his red Sharingan eyes staring at Lee removing his weights.

"YOSH!! PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR THESE WEIGHTS ARE EVEN HEAVIER THAN THE LAST!!" Lee said as he lifted the weights up, then smirked as he dropped them.

_BOOM!!!!!_

Sasuke's body shook rapidly as the impact of the weights hitting the ground shook the whole area. 'What the hell?' Sasuke thought as he shut his eyes to aviod the dust from the explosion getting in his eyes.

_TAK, TAK, TAK!!_

"AARRRGGHH!!" A punch had connected with Sasuke's face as he flew back in the smoky training field, blood now running freely from his lip. Another punch was sent and connected with Sasuke's stomach this time, followed by another, and another, and another, and another...

'Shit!! This is no good!! It's too dusty from the smoke those weights he dropped made. I goota get out of this smoke or it's over!!' Sasuke jumped in the air, hopeing to make it out of the smoke to see clearly, but was shocked when he saw a smear of green headed his way, moving at insane speeds, sending up even more dust into the already cloudy area. The green blur spent around Sasuke, throwing thousnds of smoke bombs everytime, making it harder to see even more.

_BAM!!!_

Sasuke could've sworn he heard a cracking sound as his body was sent flying back into the dust from one of Lee's punches.

'Bushy Brow here is pretty smart. He figured out the Sharingan's weakness. When the weights hit the ground, it sent up alot of debris and dust making it hard to see in, plus, now that he's running so fast and throwing smoke bombs, that's sending up dust into the air as well, and to top if off, it's getting dark outside. Shit. I sure as hell picked a lousy time to challenge someone.'

"Zero visiblity, my weak spot.." Sasuke said. "But eventually this smoke will clear.. and that's when I'll strike!!" "But he says I'll give you the chance!!" Came Lee's voice.

"Hn, who says I need you to give me a chance.." Sasuke confidently said, his hands zooming through handsigns. In a few moments, a flame could be seen lighting up the whole area. 'There!!' Sasuke thought as he saw a green blur zoom past. His Sharingan may still be a two-tomoe, but he could use what he knew about Lee and predict his next movements with his knowledge. And, by the way Lee kept running around him like that, Sasuke assumed he was goning to try the Lotus. He was proved right as a swift kick hit his chin, sending him soaring up, followed by the familar wrapping of the white-fabric and the spinning.

"Eat this!! The- Huh?!" Lee's eye twiched when he saw that Sasuke had turned into a log in his grasp. Sasuke smirked as he threw kunai at the spinning duo, each tied to a thread that lead back to him. Once the kunai hit the rotating Lee, they both begin to spin as well, tieing the thread around Lee. Beack where the thread came from, stood a proud Sasuke who watched as Lee's spinning body hit the ground, his own attack hurting himself.

In the small hole lay a dizzy Lee, he himself never being the victim of his own Lotus attack before. "Uhh... exactly what I would expect from an Uchiha.." Lee began, slowing getting up. "Care for, a rematch?" He asked, his eyes blazing with youthful fury. "Sure, I want all the sparring I can get" "Okay, put first, let us please wait until the world stops spinning..."

NEXT CHAPTER: "CHERRY BLOSSOM'S ADMIRATION"

Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but the next one should be longer. Keyword: Should. Anyways, it probably won't be up for a while since I've gotta go back to school since tomorrow's Monday. Please review!! Thanks!!


	12. Cherry Blossom's Admiration

CHAPTER 12: "CHERRY BLOSSOM'S ADMIRATION"

"Ya now Naruto-kun, I can see why you like ramen so much, it's really good!!" Sakura smiled, rubbing her full belly. She surprised herself by eating two more bowls than she had orginally planned. But once that taste hit her tongue, it was no stopping her.

"See, told ya, Sakura-chan, it's really good!!" exclaimed Naruto, happy with himself that he kept a converstation going this long with Sakura and hadn't got hit not once. "Wow, it's really gotten late..." Sakura said looking up at the dark sky once they left the ramen stand, Ichiraku. "Yeah..." Naruto also noticed.

"Naruto-kun, I really should be going on home, mom dosen't like me out this late..." Sakura began turning around as she waved. "Goodbye, Naruto-ku-" "WAIT!!"

"Huh?" Sakura asked. "Well, uhmm... since it is pretty late, uhmm can I at least walk you... home?" studdered a nervous Naruto. Sakura smiled and titled her head. "Sure Naruto-kun, JUST DON'T TRY ANY PERVY STUFF, GOT IT?!!" She ended the last part by throwing her fist infront of Naruto's now slightly panicked face. Naruto gulped. "Uhh, haha.. yeah sure, Sakura-chan, just please don't hurt me..." He laughed nervously...

* * *

"Kakashi..."

"Kakashi..." "You're being too gentle let me-" "No,non,no, he'll wake up..."

"Kakashi..." "Aww damn this!"

"KAKASHI!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!" Tsunade screamed. Kakashi awoke with a start. "AW, huh? Whaa... Coupon, where's my coupon?!!" He looked a saw Tsunade, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, a still-knocked-out-from-blood-loss Ebisu, and Jiraiya.

Kakashi's eye then looked downward, remembering the coupon's demise back at the hotspring. "Kakashi, do you know how much damaged you've caused this village, hell, we are still reparing the village from our last invasion, we don't need some crazed shinobi, a _leaf_ shinobi, running around causing damage to the already damaged leaf village." Tsunade yelled at Kakashi like a mother would her child. "And, Kakashi, do you know how you're gonna pay for all the damage?" Tsunade smirked. Kakashi gulped. "Uhh? No..." "You are gonna take high-ranking mission until you have saved enough to pay for ALL the damage you've caused and one done with mission, you will help every villager rebuild the houses you've dstroyed!!"

Even the great sanin Jiraiya cringed at this punishment. "Ohhh, harsh..."

* * *

"I wonder why Sasuke-kun didn't want to join us, he's so stubborn sometimes..." Sakura wondered aloud.

Naruto frowned. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, just when I thought I could have some time with Sakura-chan without Sasuke, she goes and brings him up. Geez, even when he's not here physically, he's here mentally...' Of course, Naruto would not show his dissapointment out loud. He once again put up a fake-foxy grin. "Oh, ya know Sasuke, he dosen't like doing anything except training with anyone else." His voice sounded forced.

Sakura's brows titled in confusion as she heard Naruto's bitter sounding voice. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong..."

"Huh?! Oh, nothing Sakura-chan nothing..." He trailed off. Then it hit her. "Oh, is it because I mentioned Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

Naruto turned his head. "No,no not at all..." He said. Sakura smiled. "Ya know, that's what I like about you." "What?" He asked, his eyes shut, once again looking like a fox. "Whadda mean, Sakura-chan"

"What I mean is you always put others before yourself, like just now for instance, me mentioning Sasuke-kun made you angry just, but instead of having an attuitude about it, you kept it to yourself." She explained. "You're are very caring person Naruto-kun..." She smiled as he blushed. "Hahaha, thanks Sakura-chan..."

As they continued their walk to Sakura's house, a cold gust of wind passed them. "Brrhhhh, it's cold..." Sakura said, rubbing her shoulders. Naruto smiled, unzipping his jacket. "Ya know, you really should considering wearing long sleeves, or a least a jacket or something" Naruto said, gently putting his jacket around his beloved kunoichi's shoulders.

"Uh yeah, thanks.." She slid her arms through the sleeves, enjoying the warmth she felt when he zipped the jacket for her. "No problem, but, ya might want to think about wearing some pants too" He noticed her legs shaking as well. "Yeah, ya mind giving me yours too?" She teased, laughing like hell at Naruto's embarrased and confused look.

"Just-mess'in with ya!! Hahaha!!" She laughed. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, I knew that..."

NEXT CHAPTER: "KAKASHI'S TURMOIL"


	13. Kakashi's Turmoil

CHAPTER 13: "KAKASHI'S TURMOIL"

Kakashi shivered as a gust of wind flew by him once again as he hammered down the last nail on the many planks of wood he used to cover up the hole he made on one of the villager's houses. "There, all set..." He replied as he jumped from the newly improved roof.

"Hmmm, not bad Kakashi.." said Tenchu, the owner of the house. "It looks good, welp, this was the last house on this part of town, you're all set..." Tenchu replied, smiling at the tired jonin. "Yeah, now I just have to finish the last two houses on the western part of town, and I'll be done for today, if only I had got my coupon.." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, it is getting late, I guess you'd better get going if ya wannna finish the last two houses before it get's really late" He replied. Noticing Kakashi's not to eager face, Tenchu cocked another smile and hit Kakashi on the back. "Come on, you're still young right? You can handle this, besides you're fixing up the damage you caused, that's a good deed in my book, don't worry, you'll be able to get, uhh... what was it called again...?" Tenchu asked.

Kakashi looked dumbfounded, surprised anyone would forget the name of that wonderfull, glourious book. "Icha Icha Tactics: Vol 17. Uncut Special Edition..." He mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah that... anyways thanks again Kakashi" Tenchu said, walking back into his home. Kakashi just turned around and hoped his way to the western part of Konoha, to finish up his last two houses.

* * *

"Thanks, Naruto-kun, for, ya know, walking me home.." Sakura trialed off as she stopped near the front door of the Haruno household, glancing at the lit windows, meaning her parents were still awake, no doubt waiting for her arrival. 'Come to think of it, I haven't been back home since I got back from the mission...' She thought, jumping out of her thoughts though when Naruto's voice was heard, responding to her thank you. 

"Ohh, you're welcome Sakura-chan, heh heh..." He said, somewhat avarting her emerald eyes. "Oh ye-yeah, I had a good time on this... umm.." He paused, not knowing what to claasify their outing together as. "Oh yeah, just call it a date" She answered, Naruto's eyes growing wide. "A a-date?!" He questioned.

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that" 'maybe, just maybe- Sakura-chan's starting to like me..' His mind scrambled for any logical answer as to why she, of her own free will, referred their outing as a _date_. Then it hit him. He remembered what she had said earlier on tonight:

_"That's what I like about you... you always put others before yourself, like just know for instance, me mentioning Sasuke-kun made you angry, but instead of having an attuitude about it, you kept it to yourself." Sakura explained. "You're a very caring person, Naruto-kun..."_

A small smile graced his lips. "Yeah, our date..."

Then there was an akward silence between the two, each thinking about how this was gonna end.

'Well...' thought Naruto 'In every cheesy romance novel I've read, a walk home usually ends with a, a-kiss...' He thought, feeling his heart rate increase. Sakura was also thinking about the very same thing. 'Well, should I do it, I feel like I want to...' She thought, and, before she knew it, her body was moving closer to his, her eyes closing, lips out.

'Wha.. she wants to kiss, me?' Naruto frantically thought. 'OH, WHAT SHOULD I DO, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!' **'JUST KISS HER, FOOL!!' **He heard Kyuubi growl. With sweaty plams, his face moved in. 'Here it goes...' They both thought...

"YO"

"WWWWHHHHAAA!!!" "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Came the yells of both Naruto and Sakura. "KA-KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto exclaimed. "Yup, that's me" Kakashi replied, though his voice seemed a little less care free and aloof, now it sounded just plain _dry_ and _dull_. "What were you doing, popping up out of nowhere?" asked a surprised and mildly embarrased Sakura.

Kakashi raised a brow. "Oh nothing, just reparing some homes is all..." came his simple reply. "Repairing homes, what happened?"

"Oh, see I shorta did that.." Kakashi stated. "Huh? Why, sensei?" "Oh, I was on a rampage looking for a _special_ coupon..." He trailed off, avoiding his students disapproving glares.

"A coupon, sensei, I've lost respect for you..." Naruto stated. "Don't tell me it was a coupon for one of those pervy books, was it?" He asked as he folded his arms. Sakura shoke her head sadly. "Umm, yes?" Naruto and Sakura both did an anime fall while screaming: "YOU PERV!!!"

All the commotion stopped though as the Haruno household door opened. "Sakura, you were the one causing all this racket outside, and how long have you been back from your mission?" Mrs. Haruno asked, eyeing both Kakashi and Naruto. "Heh, sorry Mom..." Sakura apologized, getting up from her seat after handing Naruto his jacket back and walking into the warm house with her mom.

"Oh, it's okay, just don't stay out so late without coming home first" Mrs. Haruno smiled after hearing her daughter's annoyed response. "Kakashi-san, did you need Sakura for anything?" She asked. "Oh, no Haruno-san" Kakashi answered.

"Oh, well in that case, if you don't mind, I would like Sakura home since it is late out" "No problem, just remind her to show up for training tomorrow at our usual spot"

"Of course, goodnight Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun" She smiled as she closed the door. "Yeah, goodnight.." Naruto mumbled, slightly dissappointed he didn't get his goodnight kiss."Arrgghh, Kakashi-sensei, you sure did pick a rotten time to show up!!" Naruto complained, walking along side his sensei.

Kakashi laughed slightly. "Yeah, sorry ' bout that, I'll make it up to ya tomorrow after training with some ramen, my treat" "Sounds good-" Naruto stopped as he let out a yawn and began rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, it is getting late eh. Kakashi-sensei, didn't you say you were preparing houses?" Naruto asked, still wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, why?" "Well, are you done 'cause it's getting pretty late out" Naruto explained, still rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Kakashi blinked. "Uh no, still got two more to do" "Sensei, do you want me to help you to finish those last two, it'll be quicker if I work with you" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "No thank you Naruto, I'll be fine, but you really should get some sleep, you just got back from a mission today" Kakashi suggested.

Naruto tried to hold back a yawn, but to no avail. "Yeah, maybe you're right, well, see tomorrow..." Naruto turned around and began walking in the direction of his home, yawning once again. Kakashi smiled. 'That Naruto, always putting others before himself...'

* * *

"It's almost twelve midnight!! Do you know how long we've been waiting?!!" Iroh, the old man and owner of the last house on Kakashi's repair list, screamed at the tired jonin. "Heh, sorry bout that, but I've been working as fast as I could" Kakashi explained, his hands over his face in a defensive way. "Well, regardless, please finish the repairs before it gets even more late out" The man said, walking back inside his home. 

Another gust of wind convinced Kakashi that he really should hurry up and finish this so he could go to his _warm_ home. He put up the familar cross shaped hand sign.

Ten Kakashi clones appeared from the smoke, each taking their positions with hammers, planks of wood, and nails. "Alright, let's get this over with it..."

After about an hour, Kakashi was done with his job. "Done" He replied, content with his work. Iroh appeared out of the house to inspect the work. "Good, but Kakashi, let me ask you, why were you going around destroying homes anyways?"

"See, I wasn't really myself, I was looking for a very special coupon, it gave me a percentage off a very _special_ book."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of book?"

"Icha Icha Tactics Vol. 17 Uncut Special Edition-" "YYYOOOOOOHHHH!!! I LOVE THAT SERIES!!" Iroh yelled, a perverted look across his old, wrinkled face. Kakashi blinked twice. "Wha-? You like it also?"

"HELL YES!! Who wouldn't like it's glourious contents, the beautiful artwork, the descriptive details of a women's luscious, curvaceous body. Oh hohoho!! It makes me wish I was younger!!" The old man drolled, giggling like the perv he was. "I have vol.17 in my house right now" Kakashi's eyes turned to complete circles.

"Whhaaa!! Can I read it!!" Iroh's pervy smiled turned vicious. "HELL NO!! But you can use my coupon, I had an extra."

"HOHOHHOHHO!! THANKS!!" Kakashi grinned like a maniac, the foam once again escaping his masked mouth. The man handed him the coupon. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow though 'cause the bookstore is closed." Kakashi finally calmed down. "Ohh, I'll never get any sleep now..."

* * *

"It's finally ten am!! THANK GOD!!" Kakashi grinned as he raced across the village towards the bookstore. "There it is!!" He said as he saw the bookstore in sight. 

The bookstore clerk was slightly frightend as he saw someone running towards his shop at full speed. "Please, I want one Icha Icha Tactics Vol.17 Uncut Special Edition!!"

The clerk's face softend. "Oh, sorry sir, our last one was sold last night, some old guy.." He answered, blinking a few times when he saw a tear slid down the masked jonin cheeks.

"Noooo, noooooo, NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

NEXT CHAPTER: "CHUNIN CHALLENGE: IRUKA'S TEST"


	14. Chunin Challenge

IT'S TRUE!! SHIPPUUDEN IS FINALLY HERE!! THANK THE HEAVENS!! THOSE DAMNED FILLERS ARE FINALLY OVER!!! HELL YES!! Ahem, welp, here's chapter 14:

CHAPTER 14: "CHUNIN CHALLENGE: IRUKA'S TEST"

"Naruto, one of your major problems is your usage of the shadow replication technique." Iruka began, eating ramen with his former student. "Huh? Whaada mean, sensei?" question Naruto as he stuffed another mouthfull of ramen in his mouth. "Naruto, you always use large amounts of clones when you fight, and most of them get defeated before doing anything succesfull, wasting all that chakra and stamina you used to produce them" Iruka explained, dipping his chopsticks in the bowl for another dose of miso goodness.

"Yeah, but I still manage to win my matches, don't I, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto grinned. "Yes, but the keyword is manage" This wiped the smile dead off Naruto's face. "Naruto, you have to learn to think outside the box here, you have alot of stamina and chakra inside you, right?" Iruka asked, earning a nood from Naruto.

"And you can produce hundreds of clones with that stamina and chakra, right?" Another nood. "Okay, what I'm trying to say is, instead of using that much stamina and chakra creating all those clones all at once, how about preserving that and only use clones alittle a time a time, therefore in the long run, you'll be preserving more energy and landing more succesful hits instead of using all your power at once, got it?"

"Yeah, I think I get it, what you're saying is, instead of using large amounts of chakra to produce hundreds of clones that don't accomplish much except waste my stamina, you're saying use small amounts of clones little at a time to accomplish more and preserve more chakra in the long run, therefore meaning I could keep using clones for a more longer period of time?" Naruto guessed. Iruka nodded, swallowing his food. "Bingo, just think of how much more powerful you'll be if you actually try to save some chakra"

* * *

"Iruka-senei, thanks for walking with me and all, but you don't have to walk me up the bridge too" Naruto spoke as he walked up the red bridge that was team seven's meeting spot. "Actually Naruto, I have a reason why I'm doing this" "Eh?" Naruto gave him a puzzled look as he stopped and leaned back against the railing of the bridge, waiting for his teamates to arrive. "Heh, and I thought I was early" They heard someone say. "Eh? Sasuke!!" Naruto said as he saw the Uchiha make his way to them.

Sasuke paused, looking up at their extra member. "What are you doing here?" He asked Iruka. "Oh, oh just here to make sure you haven't forgotten the basics."

Naruto growled. "Arrghh, I hate in when you speak in riddles!! It's annoying!!" Naruto's ranting stopped however when he heard the sound of someone else walking up the bridge. He turned and smiled while blushing, thoughts of last night returning to his head. "Ne, 'morning Sakura-chan" She smiled in return, also blushing slightly. "Good morning, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and... Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" She asked as well, to which he replied with the same 'you'll see'.

* * *

"Ahh, Kakashi-sensei is sooooo late..." Naruto complianed as he paced back on fourth on the bridge. "I knew Kakashi was always late, but I didn't know he's _these_ _late_, it's almost been 4 hours.." Iruka also complained. Sasuke said nothing. "Hey, it's gotten pretty couldy out all of a sudden..." Sakura noticed, staring into the darkend sky. Naruto also looked up, "Yeah, it has.." Suddenly, a loud poof was heard behind them. Naruto and Sakura instinctively turned towards the dirction of the noise and shouted; "YOU'RE LATE!!!" To which was replied by: "Heh, sory 'bout that, I got- Iruka, glad to see you made it" Kakashi noticed. Iruka nodded.

"Alright team, today, you're gonna be training with Iruka here" Kakashi revealed.

"What? We're training with Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. The three genin turned their heads toward their former teacher. Iruka smiled. "Yep, time to see your progress. Kakashi wanted to see how you all would hold up agaisnt a chunin. So I'll be fightning each of you individually." Naruto and Sasuke smirked. Sakura on the other hand didn't seem to enthused about her upcoming match.

* * *

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Iruka asked as the squad arrived at the training fields. "I'll go" Sasuke stated cooly as he walked into the field, followed by Iruka. "Okay Sasuke, let's see what you've got" Sasuke smirked. "Alright, ready... BEGIN!!" Kakashi yelled as he and his other two students watched on.

Two kunai zoomed through the air, slicing Iruka's arms. Sasuke wasn't surprised as Iruka turned into a log as he pulled out another kunai and swong it at the uncoming shuriken flying from above. "Not bad" Iruka stated as he exploded out of sigth for a split second, reappearing behind Sasuke and sending a kick in the Uchiha's direction.

Sasuke jumped out of the way, landing a few feet in front of Iruka and making a dash toward the chunin. "AARRHH!!" He yelled as he swong his leg, aiming for the chunin's head, only to be guarded by an arm. Iruka then grabbed Sasuke's leg and swong it around, slamming his body on the grassy field below them. Iruka then retreated into the air, throwing shuriken where he once stood.

Sasuke got up just as the shuriken nailed themselves into the dirt. He then threw shuriken at Iruka, which was easily dodged. Sasuke smirked as the wire he held became visible and he yanked back, sending the shuriken flying back, hitting Iruka dead in the back. Just as quickly as the shuriken were thrown, a flame was ignited on the small wire, burning Iruka to a crisp. "Another substitution" grunted a now annoyed Sasuke as he watched the burnt log fall to the ground.

"Heh, looks like I'll need this" Sasuke's eyes then turned red, revealing his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. Iruka smiled as he appeared across the training field. 'Hmm, he's developed his sharingan quite nicely' Iruka thought as he pulled out a kunai. 'Let's see how I compare against it!!'

NEXT CHAPTER: "RESULTS OF TRAINING"

Who do you think I should have win the spar between Sasuke and Iruka. I really don't know becuase Iruka is a chunin, but I've never seen any of his jutsus, besides the ones on Clash of Ninja 2. Does anyone have any suggetions. Vote on who you think should win. Thanks!! Please review!!


	15. Results of Training

CHAPTER 15: "RESULTS OF TRAINING"

"Hm, Sasuke's getting serious now" said Naruto as he watched on in a tree nearby. Below him sat Sakura on the ground. "Yeah, I wonder how Iruka-sensei will do against it..." Sakura wondered aloud. Naruto grumbled. "I dunno, I just wish they would hurry up so I can have my turn already!!" He complained, crossing his arms and pouting. Sakura giggled. "Always ready to go, huh, Naruto-kun?" He stopped pouting and smiled, "Yep!!"

Kakashi just leaned on a tree, swicthing between reading one of his old Icha Icha books, and watching the spar.

'It's as if he's moving in slow motion' Sasuke thought as he watched Iruka's movements. Dodging a punch, Sasuke counted with a kick in the gut. Iruka stumbled back, trying to regain his footing, just as a punch landed on his jaw. 'Hmm, looks like it's time for me to get serious' Iruka thought, grabbing a scroll from his back pouch. Unraveling it quickly, Iruka swong his hand over the markings, poofing into existance three big shuriken. (Not fuuma, or demon wind shuriken, but the other, more bulky kind) "PAY ATTENTION!!" Iruka yelled as a clone appeared behind Sasuke and punched him in the air. 'A kage-bunshin?!' Sasuke thought as he soared in the air...

Across the field, one of the specatators were surprised. "Whaa!! Iruka-sensei can do shadow replication?!!" Naruto gasped. "Yeah" Kakashi stated. "But he can't do nearly as many as you, he dosen't have enough chakra to split in half that many times as you do. His limit is probably two max." The jonin explained.

Back on the field, Iruka reappeared above Sasuke, punching him back down. As Sasuke hit the ground, Iruka followed up by throwing those three, bulky shuriken at him to pin him down. "Take this!! Lightningbolt Attack!!" (**AN**: Hey, I know it's a corny name, but it was on Clash of ninja 2, that's Iruka's only jutsu, so, don't make fun of me!!)

Iruka slammed down on Sasuke, spinning rapidly and kicking him each spin. Iruka then jumped off and smiled when the body turned into a log. "Heh, okay, Sasuke, you're good, that's enough" Iruka said. As he turned around he was shocked to find Sasuke right behind him smirking, his foot mere inches away from Iruka. "You stopped me just in time," He began "I was about to end this match"

Naruto cheered as he jumped along the battlefield, eagerly awaiting his match. "Hurry up, Iruka-sensei, I want to show you how much I've improved after the Chunin Exams" "Alright, alright.." Iruka said, walking on the field. "Don't mess this up, _dead-last_" Sasuke smirked. "Arrgghhh, Sasuke, just wait 'till I'm finished with this match, you're next!!" Naruto yelled across the field.

Iruka shook his head. "Hold on there Naruto, first you'll have to spar with me" Naruto swiflty turned around, fist in air. "Right, let's go Iruka-sensei!!"

"Sasuke, I've noticed you're a tad bit faster, have you been traing recently" Kakshi said between the pages of his book. "Hump, yeah, I trained recently with Lee" Stated the Uchiha with a smirk. "Good, always improving I see, and Naruto's trained recently with Jiraiya, one of the sanin, when they went to find Tsunade-sama"

Sakura gasped, 'Everyone's been training so hard lately, and I haven't done anything at all... I might not be strong enough to bet Iruka-sensei, ohh, everyone will be so mad at me...' She worried, getting a funny feeling in her stomach. 'What am I gonna do-' She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud cry that could only belong to her blond teamate.

"U!!"

"ZU!!"

"MA!!"

"KI!!"

"NARUTO RENDAN!!"

When Sakura looked back up, she saw Iruka's body falling to the ground by Naruto's axe kick, and three clones surrounding him. As the smoke of the bunshin's dissaperance cleared, a visible image of a proud Naruto could be seen. "Heh, heh, I've gotten even stronger, I barely broke a sweat" Naruto smiled so wide, his eyes became slits, one again giving him that fox-like apperance. "Maybe you're the one that needs to catch up on the basics, Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto teased as his former teacher got off the ground and rubbed his sore head.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be cocky now..." Naruto smiled. "Heh, heh, I know sensei.." As they walked back, Naruto winced as he felt something wet hit his nose. "Eh? What's this? Rain?" He asked, looking up towards the dark sky. He felt three more drops hit him, and he was assured it was rain. "Yeah, looks like it.."

Sakura gulped as she saw them get closer, knowing her turn was next, but as she walked out from under her seat under the tree, she was filled with glee. 'Perfect, it's raining, I'll just say mom dosen't like me fighting in the rain, 'cause I might catch a cold' She sneered. "Umm, Iruka-sensei, I don't think I'll be able to train with you 'cause it's starting to rain, and my mom dosen't like me fighting in the rain" She explained, trying to look dissappointed.

"Ahh, that's too bad Sakura, I wanted to see how well you improved, and I can't see you tommorow since I have a mission..." Iruka sighed. 'Yes, he fell for it, gotta finish it' Sakura thought, her innocent face still there. "Aww, that's too bad, Iruka-sensei, I really wanted to show you my progress" Sakura lied.

"Yeah, maybe some other time, well see you guys later, you're doing great Sasuke, Naruto" And with a wave, Iruka dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "Well, since it is raining, I guess we'll pick up our training tomorrow, since we don't have any missions today anyways.." Kakashi said as he stood up and walked off, holding a hand over his shoulder, his way of saying goodbye, walking slowly in the rain, it seeming not to affect him.

"Ne, since there's nothin better to do, might as well go home then" Naruto trailed off as he slowly walked from under their spot under the tree, unzipping his orange jacket and putting it over his head.

Sasuke finally decided to upon his eyes, opening his mouth to speak. "Hey, Naruto" Naruto stopped and turned around, still holding his jacket above his head. "Huh? Yeah, what is it Sasuke?" He asked. "I want to spar with you, you up for the challenge?" He smirked, knowing Naruto couldn't resist a challenge. His smirk was gone though as, to his and Sakura's surprise, Naruto refused the challenge. "Ne, sorry Sasuke, but this rain is going to get worse, and I don't want to catch a cold, I'll just have to kick your ass another day" He smiled at the last part and turned back around, contining his way home. "See ya later, Sakura-chan, Sasuke" He said as he walked away.

"I can't believe it, Naruto-kun refused a challenge" Sakura said, a slight blush beginning to appear across her face, to which Sasuke noticed. 'He's really beginning to mature...' She thought, sliently impressed. Sasuke replied with his usual hump noise, but did a double take when he once again heard her refer to Naruto as 'Naruto-kun'.

"Sakura.." He began, gaining her attention. :"Yeah, Sasuke-kun?" "

"I've noticed you've been refering to Naruto as Naruto-_kun_" He said, putting emphasis on the kun part. "Yeah, I have" She responded. "Why is that?" He boldly asked. Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she heard his question. "No offense, Sasuke-kun, but I don't think that's any of your business" She said, matter-of-factly, which surprised Sasuke to no end.

As she walked from under the tree, Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. 'Sakura, could she possibly be beginning to like Naruto?' He thought. 'Wait I minute? What? Why am I thinking about such trivial things? I could care less...' He thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets, and also made his way to his home. 'But still...'

NEXT CHAPTER: "VILLAGE HIDDEN AMONG THE STONES: FRIEND OR FOE?"

Heh, looks like Sasuke's starting to get jealous of Naruto's progress, not just in ninja skills, but also with the ladies. Heh, heh, heh... Anyways, I hope I made the sparring scenes with Iruka believable, 'cause it's kinda hard to have them fightning with no knowledge on Iruka's ninja skills, so I just took tennisdesi91's advice about the whole problem. Thanks, tennisdesi91, that helped alot!! Oh yeah, next chapter will continue one of the plots of this story, the one about the Earth shinobi, and why they were helping out the Sound ninja on Naruto's last mission. Anyways, please review, 'cause I like it when people review, believe it-ttebayo!!


	16. Village among the Stones: Friend or Foe?

Wow, Kishimoto never ceases to surprise me. I'm still blown out of my mind from reading chapter 343. Those who read the manga, you know what happened, I won't spoil it for those who haven't read it yet. Anyways, here's #16.

CHAPTER 16: "VILLAGE HIDDEN AMONG THE STONES: FRIEND OR FOE?"

"Man, how troublesome..." Shikamaru complained as he walked down the steps leading out of the Hokage tower. "Why am I always picked for these types of missions.."

_"Shikamaru, after returning from the last mission you had, you reassured me that, after Sasuke and Sakura's report, it was indeed Stone-ninja from the village hidden among the stones in the Earth country, correct?" Tsunade asked, leaning back in her chair. Shikamaru nodded. "Since then, I've been looking at past enconters between the Leaf and Stone, to see if they had reason to attack us on their own, or if this is Orochimaru's doing" She paused. "and things between our two villages aren't exactly on 'friendly' terms. Our last major encounter, the Thrid Great Ninja Wars, was left on bad terms, since we were at war with each other..."_

_"So" Shikamaru began, "you're assuming this is a good enough reason to assume they attacked us of their own doing?" He asked. "With the little information we have now, we'll have to assume that, just in case..." spoke the Fifth, now filping page for page through a book of recorded meetings with the Earth. "But, you're not planning on doing something as straightforward as declaring war on them are you?" Shikamaru asked, which earned him a glance from Tsunade._

_"No, of course not, I'm not declaring them war on a village where still not completely sures the enemy, but I am saying we need to keep an eye on them, just to be sure..."_

_"Okay, so how does this invole me?" Shikamaru asked, yawning a bit, tired still since it was early. Tsunade smiled as her hands folded in front of her face "Always to the point, huh, Shikamaru?" He glanced back up at her after rubbing his neck, "I am when the subject involes me" he replied. "I'm sending you on a mission, along with the rest of your team, along with Kurenai's team, to watch both borders of the Waterfall village, since it's in between both Earth and Sound countries, therefore, if any contact is made between the two, we'll know about it" She explained._

_Shikamaru sighed, knowing that his plans that consisted of watching the clouds, sleeping, and playing go and shouji would be put on hold, again. "What time should we meet you back up here before we leave on the mission?" He asked as he headed for the door. "Come back in five hours" She responded, which caused him to turn back around, releasing his grip on the doorknob. _

_"What? Five hours? Why that long?" He asked. Tsunade sighed. "The Daimyo and his wife are returning from Suna, and we will have a meeting to discuss what happened during their meeting with Suna's governs.." Tsunade said, closing a book and opening another. "Oh, well, I'm off to tell the others.." He said as he turned the knob..._

Shikamaru winced as he felt some water splash on his leg, wetting the end of his pants. "Aww, just great" He looked down, glaring at the puddle of water his foot now sat in from yesterday's rain. With a sigh, he shook his leg as an attempt to dry it off, and made his way to Asuma's house, he really needed a good, holesome game of shouji right now...

* * *

Naruto slowly grumbled as his alarm clock once again woke him up, interrupting a very good dream he was having. He swong at the clock, knocking it off the stand. "Damn clock.." He growled as he went to the bathroom to brush and wash.

Naruto reached for a towel as he walked out of the shower, the bathroom now full of steam. Once he got the towl, he dried off and wrapped it around his waist, opening the door and heading for his bedroom to put on his clothes. With his boxers and black undershit on, he frantically searched for his orange jacket. "Hmm, where did I put it, what a minute, I know!!"

"WHAAA!! NNNOOO!!!" Naruto yelled as his hands clutched his head. "I forgot to dry off my jacket yesterday, uhhhh..." Naruto whimpered as he stared at the soggy jacket that was tossed over in the corner and forgotten. "Man, can't wear it today, it smells bad.." He said as he picked it up and took it to his laundary room. "I'll wash you when I get back" He said as he tossed it on the washing machine.

He then slipped on his orange pants, sandals and headband. As he adjusted the headband in the mirror, he took a glance at himself. His clothes still matched, good, he thought as he grabbed his weapons and walked out the door, glad when he felt heat and sunshine instead of yesterday's humidity and wetness. As he jumped down from his floor on the apartments, he saw Shikamaru walking down the street. "Hey, Shikamaru!!" He yelled, landing on the ground and making a dash towards his friend.

"Hey, Naruto" Shikamaru said, smiling when he saw the blond. "Huh? Where's your jacket?" Shikamaru asked, pointing at the black shirt Naruto wore. "Huh? Oh, I got it wet yesterday when it was raining and forgot to dry it off, so I decided not to where it" He explained. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just to Asuma's to play some shougi before we head out on our mission.." Shikamaru said lazily, his attention being drifted away by the hypnotic effect of watching clouds go by, so free, so tranquil, so- "WWWHHHHHHAAAAA!!!! YOU GOT ANOTHER MISSION!!! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!" Shikamaru was snapped out of his trance by the loudmouth blond in front of him.

"Shut up will ya, geez. And what do you mean I'm so lucky, you actually like doing missions?" Shikamaru asked, removing his hands from his ears now that the loudmouth had quieted down. "Of course!! Missions are fun!!" Naruto exclaimed, to which Shikamaru just shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll never understand you, Naruto..." Shikamaru lazily said as he yawned again. "What kind of mission is it, Shikamaru?"

"Ne, my team, along with Team Kurenai has to watch the borders of the Waterfall village to see if there is any interaction between Earth and Sound so we can determine if they are with Orochimaru on their own, or by manipulation" He explained, his eyelids low, covering half his eyes. Naruto couldn't believe it. "Man, you get all the cool missions.." He pouted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do, if that's a good thing, anyways, see ya around Naruto" Shikamaru then began to walk back down the street. Naruto smiled. "Yeah, see ya around Shikamaru!!"

* * *

Tsunade's eyes went went. "Wha-wha did you say?!" She asked, shocked. "Yep, it's true..." Madame Shijimi and her husband replied across the table from the fifth and the counsel. "The Earth has reported to the Sand, asking for assistance because over a hundred of their shinobi have been killed..."

NEXT CHAPTER: "VILLAGE IN DISTRESS: THE FIFTH'S DECISION"

Mwahaha, is the Earth country really enemies or what? What is the sound planning? What will Tsunade decide to do? When will more NarxSak romance return? Why am I asking you all these questions? Who knows, who knows... Anyways please review!!


	17. The Fifth's Decision

CHAPTER 17: "VILLAGE IN DISTRESS: THE FIFTH'S DECISION"

Madame Shijimi shook her head as she reported the news. "They were under attack a few days ago, and lost alot of men.." She explained. Tsunade was confused. "Why they hell didn't they ask for our help, anyone's help, they should know we're all enimies with Sound" She questioned. Madame Shijimi looked up, "Well, they did ask for Suna's help, and right now, Suna has sent their best jonin to investigate, but they haven't gotten any more reports..." She reported sadly. Tsunade looked aggravated. "Argghh..."

* * *

"Well, Sasuke, you said you wanted to spar with me, right?" Naruto asked, standing across the brigde, his fists balled up tight. Sasuke eyes opened slowly, as he stood up from the railing of the red bridge. "Yeah, I did, are you finally up for, dead-last?" He smirked. Sakura gulped. "Come on you guys, you don't have time for this, Kakashi-sensei's gonna be here any minute.." She said, trying to stop the two boys from fighting.

Naruto's blue eyes drifted from Sasuke to Sakura,"Sakura-chan, you know we have all the time in the world, Kakashi-sensei's always at least two hours late, more than enough time for me to end this!!" He replied, adjusting his headband. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked, folding his arms. "Heh, you can't beat me.."

"Enough talk, let's start this" said the blond, going into a fighting stance. 'Hn, looks like he's gonna start this with taijutsu, he can't beat me in that, for sure..' Sasuke thought, following his opponents lead and getting into a very _familar _stance. "Heh, still copying Bushy-Brow's figthing style, eh Sasuke?" Naruto mocked, shifting a bit. Sasuke said nothing.

Sakura decided it was best to move from in between them, knowing there was no stopping them now. She stopped at the railing of the bridge, watching on sadly, torn between the two.Suddenly, she saw Naruto make a dash towards Sasuke, running full sped across the bridge, yelling all the way.

"AHHHHHH!! EAT THIS!!" Naruto swong a easliy dodged punch, and was sent staggering back by a kick in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Sasuke grunted as he saw Naruto explode, knowing it meant it was a clone. He jumped onto the railing of the bridge, eyes scanning the surroundings for his target. He gasped though when he suddenly heard a splashing sound from the lake behind him, slightly below.

"Ugghh" Sasuke said as the pain from a punch in the jaw knocked him off the railing, and back onto the wooden bridge. Sakura closed her eyes. 'I can't watch this..'

_THUD, TAK!!_

"Heh, that's all you've got Sas-" Naruto stopped suddenly as Sasuke spint around rapidly, swinging his leg into Naruto's shin, causing him to lose balance and fall as well.

_THUD!!_

As Naruto hit the wooden bridge, Sasuke regained his footing and sent a kick at his fallen comrade, who eagerly caught it. With a swift thrust, Sasuke and his leg were sent spinning downward. As Sasuke slammed down, he sent his other leg at Naruto, sending the Kyuubi container upward. "Ouch!!" Naruto rubbed his chin as he landed a few feet away. "Not bad, Sasuke.." Sasuke smirked as his eyes turned crimson red, Sharingan activated. "Stop this!! Both of you are acting like kids!!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but I don't want to stop this match, please don't interfere, all we're doing is sparring.." Naruto tried to comfort. "If you can't take it, then leave" stated Sasuke, never taking his eyes off Naruto. Sakura jerked her head in his direction. "What do you mean 'if I can't take it'!! I don't want to see either of you hurt!!" She yelled at him. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but I will finish this spar!!" Naruto then turned back to Sasuke and formed his infamous handsign. "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Instead of the usual mass of clones Naruto usually produces, all that appeared when the white smoke cleared where two clones that stood proudly beside him, each smirking. 'Seems like Sasuke's finally got serious, he activated his Sharingan so I'd better see how well I'd do against him with normal attacks with my clones first, just in case..' He thought as one of his clones made a run toward the Uchiha. In under two seconds of being withing physical fighting range of Sasuke, the clone disappeared after a punch to the gut.

'Hm, Sasuke's Sharingan is indeed a challenge, but, I can take it' Thought our blond hero as he and the last clone ran at Sasuke. The clone went in first, dodging a swift kick and sending one right back. Sasuke's head swiftly dodged the kick and contered by stabbing the clone in the back with a kunai. Instead, though, of the usual disappearance of a clone once it was hit, this one turned into a log.

'Shit, he trained his clones to use substitutions!!' Thought Sasuke. With the clone now nowhere to be found, he turned his attention back to the real one, who was making his way in fast. Naruto threw two shuriken and suddenly dissappeared into the ground in a puff of smoke. With the kunai still in hand, Sasuke easily stopped the shuriken in mid air before they hit.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as the shuriken exploded, two feet appeared throught the smoke and both kicking Sasuke in the face, knocking him back. As the Uchiha slid against the wood of the bridge, he was shcked when he felt two pairs of fist hit him dead in the back, sending all three of them in the air. "Arrrggghhh!!!" He screamed as some blood was sent up his throat.

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!!" He heard Naruto say behind. Sasuke opened his eyes just in time to see smoke infront of his face, a clone appearing right above him. He reacted quickly with a spinning kick, knocking the clone out and sending his leg in the real Naruto's direction. "Take this, Shishi Rendan!!" Sasuke yelled as his kick meet with Naruto, and, followed by a few more consecutive kicks and punches, ended in a big splash in the lake, sending water everywhere. "NARUTO, SASUKE!!!" screamed a worried Sakura.

* * *

"Why the hell would they only ask for Suna's help?" asked Tsunade. "Well, their current Tsuchikage is a young man, And, from what I heard about him, he dosen't like asking for help from too many villages, as he thinks it's a sign of weakness.." Shijimi explained. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "We can't afford to lose a powerfull village such as that to the hands of Orochimaru, just because of someone's dumbass pride" Shijimi nooded. "Yeah, and what's weired about it, they couldn't find the bodies of any of the shinobi that were killed, it's like they just vanished" Tsunade gasped. "It all makes sense now..." She trailed off, getting up from her seat and walked out of the room.

"Thank, Shijimi-dono, your information is greatly appreciated, but please excuse me, there's something I need to check.." was all they heard as the Fifth closed the door behind her.

As she got into her office, she grabbed a mission report paper and read it over again. "Yep, just as I thought, according to Shikamaru's team, they verified it was Shinobi from the Earth country based on their headbands, clothes, and jutsu.." She paused to put down the paper. "Which could have been just as easily given to Sound shinobi to wear, disguising themslves as Eath shinobi" She slammed her hand on her desk. "Orochimaru, you crafty little snake..."

NEXT CHAPTER: "TORN"

Heh, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to put some action into it, instead of it being just some boring chapter about Tsunade deciding what to do. Hope you enjoyed and please review!! (Reviews make me feel all good inside!!)


End file.
